


成熟男士

by viridisa



Category: all也 - Fandom, r1se, 任豪 - Fandom, 刘也 - Fandom, 创造营2019, 豪情雅致 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridisa/pseuds/viridisa
Summary: /成*人用品公司总裁 X 广告届新人选手/OOOOOC 瞎编的 别上升
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

明明是软糖，却能刺穿刀枪。

人人都觉得刘也捡了个大便宜，入行第一支广告就能搭上MK年轻多金的总裁。在这个成*人小片流畅传播的年代，最后一个为保险*套广告感到羞耻的老古董似乎也死在了昨天。

“这广告必火。”从接到资源开始，经纪人就差把这几个字刻进刘也的耳朵里了。

刘也砸砸嘴，在休息室里把羽绒服蒙在脑袋上。能不火吗，和身高一米八几身材精壮的总裁帅哥在镜头前搂搂抱抱，就算是只猪，它也能红遍CCTV。

但刘也觉得这事怎么想都不太对。MK应该还没亏损到要老板亲自下场接这种题材的广告的地步吧。

“那个MK的总裁……任，任豪？”刘也戳戳身边的经纪人。

听到任豪的名字，经纪人立刻正襟危坐说道：“一会儿要记得说‘任总好’，一定记住哈，还有拍摄的时候要把导演所有的指令都记在心里。总而言之这次机会一定得抓住，不然你就真的要……”

刘也一阵头疼，重新把脑袋藏进羽绒服里。他努力翻搅着记忆里关于任豪的所有碎片，最后只勉强拼出半张脸来。任豪的名字很耳熟，是经常出现在财经频道里的青年才俊，妹妹好像还买过一本他的杂志，抱着封面倒在沙发里大喊“老公”。

想到这，刘也噗嗤一声笑出来。

经纪人被吓了一跳：“高兴傻啦？”

刘也没说话，不禁对与这位MK当家人的会面有些期待。

工作人员来叫刘也拍摄时，他已经足足等了两个小时。他没上太浓的妆，只是脸上抹了接近肤色的粉底液。用工作人员的话来说，刘也身上白嫩得让人连摸都不太敢摸，这样的皮肤不打化妆品才好，一掐就能掐出红印，直接达到广告效果。

“是人吗？”刘也心中暗骂。拍广告就拍广告，还要挨掐。

外面是零下的温度，摄影棚里也是冷飕飕。刘也穿着一件薄薄的衬衫，助理给他裹上毯子，他本身骨架就小，被毛绒绒的东西包住，倒像是被主人抱回家的小动物。

任豪坐在摄影棚的休息区，从厚厚的资料里抬起头，就看见刘也圆滚滚地朝自己走来。身边的助理忍不住捂嘴笑起来，他之前也跟着任豪拍过几只广告，从没见过像刘也打扮得这么幼齿的合作对象。

“咳……刘老师，我们今天广告的题材您了解吗？”助理问。

刘也点点头说：“我知道啊，保险*套。”

任豪见刘也还裹着毛毯不肯放手，便开口说：“剧本看了吗？”

刘也心里想的是，不就是亲亲抱抱说荤话，这也能叫个剧本？然而嘴上还要说，任总好，剧本都看过了。

任豪皱眉，指指刘也身上的毛毯：“脱了。”

“啊？”刘也下意识地把双手护在胸前，“干啥？”

“你打算披着毛毯跟我拍广告吗？”任豪把手里的材料放在一边，微微直起身子。

其实也不是不可以。刘也想着，还是乖乖把毯子扔到一边。任豪抬眼瞧瞧，还算满意。黑色衬衫，领口处有蕾丝网，深v开衩，一直到胸口。双腿修长笔直，就是看起来太瘦，风一吹都怕折断那种。

“任总，我们是不是要熟悉一下？”

这回不光助理傻眼，任豪也有些意外。从来都是只有他对别人提要求的份，没有别人和他讲条件的理。不过对方既然是刘也，那他可以稍稍网开一面。

“刘老师是来挑男朋友的吗？还熟悉一下？”小助理在旁边打趣。

刘也毕竟是第一次拍广告，没什么经验，只好硬着头皮问：“嗯……剧本上要求的亲密程度，难道不该提前熟悉一下吗？”

“熟了之后会更不好意思。”任豪站起身，走到刘也身边，“不知道吗？很多剧组的吻戏都在进组头几天拍摄，就是这个道理。”

刘也不好意思地低头小声嘟囔一句：“任总，对不起。”

“叫豪总。”

刘也眨眨眼睛，乖乖叫了句“豪总”。

任豪本来以为刘也是个身上二两肉都没有的主，没想到拍摄时一搂腰，还软乎乎的。任豪一摸，刘也就哼唧一声，只是两个人身上都带着收音麦，他又不敢叫太大声。

按照剧本，他们是一对久别重逢的恋人，干柴烈火，在客厅里亲热。两个人的关键部位都已经做好保护措施，镜头也只拍上半身，基本不存在擦枪走火的可能。

但刘也就是觉得热，热到不行。任豪吻嘴唇，他的唇瓣就要烧起来；任豪摸后背，他的脊骨就一片火辣辣的燥。刘也早就忘了剧本上写的步骤是什么，导演在扩音器里的话也都变成破碎的字节，一个也没进到耳朵里。他被任豪带着，像小兔子被掐住后颈的软肉，毫无还手之力。

任豪突然把刘也抱起，刘也吓得赶紧搂住他的肩膀，哑着嗓子问：“去哪里啊……”

“卧室。”

“唔……剧本上没有这个步骤啊。”刘也迷迷糊糊地想。豪总加戏。

忽然觉着有个硬邦邦的东西磨着自己的腿根，刘也就有意无意地蹭了几下，任豪闷哼着咬他的耳垂，把卧室门打开，将怀里的人按在门板上。

广告而已，这也太火辣了吧。

刘也的额头汗涔涔的，他偷偷瞄了眼任豪，发现任豪的胸口都是汗水。

“豪总，这里摄像机已经拍不到了……”刘也戳戳任豪的胸膛。

职业规定，导演喊卡就得停，在摄像机拍不到的地方继续动手动脚就是骚扰。任豪放开刘也，才发觉自己刚才失态了。

“抱歉。”

刘也想把衬衫扣子系好，可是手一直在抖，勉强弄好最上面的那颗之后就没有力气了。他还疑惑呢，导演为什么不喊停，居然也没人来看看屋里是什么情况。后来他反应过来，剧组似乎总有拍摄之后就地解决的先例，导演大概以为他和任豪正玩得一发不可收拾。

“我来帮你系，好吗？”见刘也忙活半天还只系上一个扣子，任豪轻声问他。

刘也有些害羞，摇摇头说不用。

任豪也不勉强刘也，便把自己的西装外套脱下来披在他身上。刘也下意识地往任豪怀里缩了缩，再抬头时正好对上他的眼睛。湿漉漉的，像小鹿一样，全然没了初见时凌厉精明的神色。

刘也不明白任豪为什么会挑中他来拍这支广告，他在广告圈完全是个小白，像MK这种大公司一向都是和顶级流量合作，也怪不得经纪人每天都在耳边说“MK真的给你抬咖了”。虽然刘也小姨的老公的表哥的二叔也算是赫赫有名的大导演，但这显然不是任豪选择他的理由。

“那就出去吧。”任豪扯过几张纸巾，擦擦脸上的汗。

刘也还站在原地不动。他的腿根都是软的，整个人快要热得滴出水来。

任豪笑着问：“干嘛？要我抱你出去？”

刘也愣住，然后赶紧裹好身上的西装，小步挪着跟上任豪。

果然，经纪人、导演和工作人员看向刘也和任豪的眼光里都透露着暧昧的神色。只有任豪的小助理觉得不太对，毕竟这么短的时间实在不够他家豪总解决问题。

拍摄很顺利，一条过。任豪没有多做停留，穿好助理递来的风衣，甚至都没有回头多看刘也一眼，径直朝门外走去。刘也缩在沙发里，抱着工作人员送来的姜汤，看着任豪的背影，心里有些空落落的。

任豪是不是会变脸啊。像凶巴巴的小狼狗，又像可爱迷糊的小鹿。刘也突然开始无厘头地同情任豪的助理，要伺候这么难以捉摸的上司。

正当刘也发呆时，任豪的助理又返回现场。他往刘也这边走来，见周围没有其他人，就往桌上放了一张名片。

“豪总的名片，有什么需求就联系他。”

刘也仔细品着“需求”两个字，觉得有些大事不妙。

“我是被包养了吗？”他实在不敢想象，刘少爷进广告圈第一天就找到了自己的金主。

见助理就要离开，刘也赶紧叫住他：“等等。”

刘也扯过一张纸，在上面龙飞凤舞地写下自己电话号码，对小助理说：“给豪总哦，如果他有什么事，也可以联系我。”

“豪总已经知道您的联系方式了，刘老师。”

“哦……这样。那你把这个拿着，给他。”刘也递给助理一个小盒子，是公司给拍摄组带来的伴手礼。

里面是一瓶香水，还有他亲手做的糕点和小熊软糖。

助理把伴手礼带给任豪的时候，他正在车上看这个季度的财务报表。盯着可爱的小熊软糖看了许久，任豪剥开透明的塑料糖皮，在助理惊讶的注视下把他小侄女都觉得幼稚的东西放进嘴里。

“还挺甜。”任豪点头，嘴角微微翘起。

自从开始健身，任豪很久都没碰过甜品，他突然想起接吻的时候刘也嘴里甜甜的，大概就是吃了糖的缘故吧。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /成*人用品公司总裁 X 广告届新人选手  
> /OOOOOC 瞎编的 别上升

掷出骰子，那一面写着“与我沉沦”。

刘也这个月只有一个广告拍摄，自从那天和任豪分别之后已经过去小半个月，俩人谁也没联系过谁。

看来豪总没有需求。

刘也抓抓鸡窝一样的头发，看着镜子里越来越重的黑眼圈，愈发觉得困起来。最近隔壁栋别墅装修，一条大马路都挡不住叮叮咣咣的声音，吵得他成宿成宿睡不好。

“十点之后可以请您不要施工了吗？”  
“您真的很吵。”  
“妈的，老子要睡觉！”

刘也想了很多温柔的、暴躁的说辞，最后都被堵回嗓子眼里。装修那家的老叔和他老爸是发小，刘也就是有再多气也没处撒。更何况他偷偷拍广告这事还得想办法瞒住家里人，现在尽量不要惹麻烦才好。

叮——手机提示音响起。

经纪人发来消息：广告成片出来了 你看一下

刘也刚把牙刷塞进嘴里，看到视频链接，直接吐了一串泡泡出来。他等了半个多月的成品啊，盼星星盼月亮终于盼来了。

简单洗漱完毕，刘也懒懒地倒回沙发里，点开经纪人发来的视频。开头是类似banner的定格画面，有MK的标识和主角的剪影。

第一个清晰的人像画面是刘也和任豪拥吻的镜头。

“啥玩意？咋直接就亲上了？”刘也几乎是从沙发上弹起来，抱着手机目不转睛地盯着屏幕看，直到眼眶都开始发热。

“不是啊，一开始不是这样的。我们明明是牵手进门，含情脉脉对视，然后才……”

后来经纪人告诉刘也，这世界上有个词叫“剪辑”。

与其说这支广告拍得有创意，不如说剪得新颖。成片采用倒叙播放的手法，最后一个镜头定格在两人开门进屋的瞬间。

经纪人发来的广告创意文书里这样写道：与爱人交融的每时每刻都在用冲动做燃料，那种情不自禁甚至可以让时光倒流，但别忘记，你的宝贝的确惹火，却也脆弱。

爱他，护他。

听说这个创意由任豪亲自设计，反复改过好几轮才最终成形。

“这么浪漫……还挺知道心疼人的。”刘也心里想道。

市面上的保险*套广告多为粗制滥造，不是拍得平庸至极，就是利用隐晦的暗示来表达对女性和受方的亵玩与不尊重。刘也不得不承认，任豪操刀的作品很符合他个人审美，丰满却不花哨，诱人却不下流。

不过，等等——任豪的肌肉居然这么明显吗？摸的时候没感觉到啊。刘也盯着屏幕不自觉地咽口水，眼睛不停地眨啊眨啊，然后猛地把脸埋进抱枕里。

还有！任豪你亲哪里呢？喂——不可以再往下滑了！刘也在沙发上翻来覆去，听见的都是拍摄时任豪在他耳边的低喘。

太羞耻了。

他好歹也是二十六岁的成熟男人，居然对着一个连纳入式都没有的广告短片有了感觉。

正当刘也快被蒸熟的时候，手机铃声突然响起。他赶紧拍拍脸颊让自己醒过来，抓过手机一看才发现打来电话的人是任豪。

白清醒了，脸更红了。

刘也的手心渐渐渗出汗水，他小声说了句：“豪总？”

“我在。”

感受到刘也这边明显断片的状态，任豪轻笑道：“怎么不说话？”

刘也磕磕巴巴地问了一句：“你，你在哪儿啊？”

说完之后他简直想给自己一巴掌。这是什么乱七八糟不解风情破坏气氛的回答，刘也你清醒一点！

“我在公司。”任豪的声音没有太大波动，还是一样温柔沉稳，“成片看到了吗？还满意吗？”

刘也猛点头：“嗯嗯，很好看……我很喜欢。”

喜欢广告，也喜欢你。当然，这句刘也没敢说。

“喜欢就好，如果有不满意的地方我们可以修改或者补拍。”

修改？补拍？这还不够上头吗？

刘也赶紧补充道：“不用了不用改，我特别满意。”

特别满意啊。任豪品着刘也的评价，嘴角是掩藏不住的笑意。

“那就好。今晚有空吗？一起吃个饭吧。”任豪对刘也发出邀请。

刘也差点一口答应下来，忽然想起晚上早已有约，要去酒吧给朋友庆生。他对任豪连说了好几句抱歉，任豪倒没有表现出任何不悦，只说下次有空再约。

放下电话，任豪心里还真有点不是滋味，的确很久都没有人拒绝过他了。

“刘也。”任豪小声叫刘也的名字，眼光落在那天他送来的伴手礼盒上。

小熊软糖和糕点很好吃，尽管那款香水不是任豪爱的味道，他时常喷几下，现在倒也习惯起来。

助理在外敲门，进来时捧着一个小托盘，上面摆着一排制作精细的骰子。

“铛铛铛，Luxury系列完工，请总裁验收！”

Luxury，公司最新的情*趣骰子产品。

任豪随意抛了几下，然后就恹恹地倒回办公椅里。助理看他兴致不高，还以为研发部的新产品不合总裁心意。

“您不满意的话就让他们重新做。”

任豪摆摆手说：“这种东西一个人用怎么可能满意。”

助理听出他话中有话，立马出了个馊主意：“不如让刘老师来当产品体验官吧。”

“跟你体验？”

“小的不敢！当然是跟总裁您体验！”

任豪笑着说，不急，慢慢来。

刘也到酒吧时是晚上九点整，包间里有几张生面孔，他这人慢热，就在角落里找了个座位独自吃起糕点。寿星朋友忙着K歌蹦迪，根本没空照顾刘也，他倒是偷得几分清净。

躲过邻居的深夜装修，躲不过酒吧的嘈杂噪音。几杯酒下肚，刘也胃里烧得难受，就想出门去透透气。没想到刚走到楼梯拐角就有人从后面跟上来，直接握住他的手腕。

“帅哥，认识一下？”

刘也回头，发现是刚才在包厢里见过的一张生面孔。

“抱歉，我还有事，您自便。”大多数时候刘也都很讨厌不熟悉的人和自己有过分亲密的肢体接触。

那人完全没有知难而退的意思，反而把整个身子都往刘也这边压过来。

“都是朋友嘛，一起玩玩？”

刘也被拽得失去重心，头脑一阵眩晕，他开始后悔为什么不答应任豪的邀约，为什么不和自己喜欢的人在一起共度美好的夜晚。

他不想被欺负啊。

“放开……我有男朋友了。”刘也挣开搂在腰间的手臂，跌跌撞撞地向后退去，毫无防备地落进一个温暖的怀抱。

他闻见熟悉的香水味道，是摄影当天送给任豪的那款。

“这位先生，您抱着我男朋友是要干嘛？”是任豪的声音。

男人是最擅长判断输赢和竞争胜算的生物。那人打量了任豪几下，还算识趣，给自己找个台阶下说是认错人了，连包厢都没回，直接往酒吧门外走去。

刘也的酒还没醒透，他捏捏任豪的脸颊，又拍拍自己的脸，小声嘟囔着：“真的是你啊……”

任豪又气又担心，如果今天他没有碰巧来酒吧散心，刘也怕是就要被别的男人欺负了。

“不跟我吃饭，就是为了跑来酒吧？刘也，这么爱玩的吗？”任豪把刘也拽进怀里，手掌在他后腰处不停抚摸。

“不是的，不是的……今天我朋友生日，你别误会。”刘也下意识地搂住任豪的脖颈，乖顺地解释道。

任豪当然相信刘也说的话，只是他似乎吃醋了，不太能哄好的那种。

刘也醉起来就像只小猫，本来就性格温柔，现在变得更粘人了。

“任豪，不要生气好不好？”他没有叫豪总。

任豪深吸一口气，凑近刘也耳边说：“那今晚听我的，我就不生气。”

任豪带刘也回了自己的别墅。

吹了点冷风，刘也的酒劲渐渐散去。他发现任豪家里多余的拖鞋竟然都锁在柜子里，而且只有可怜的两双，大概是之前还没有带其他人回来过。

“要不要喝水？”见刘也一直拘谨地在门口踌躇，任豪轻摸他的额头。

“是有点渴，想喝冰的。”

“不许喝冰的。”任豪皱眉。

刘也刚想反驳，但想起自己答应任豪今晚都听他的，就乖乖住了嘴。喝过水，换了舒服的睡衣，直到看见任豪拿出那套Luxury的骰子，刘也才觉得事情不妙。

“这是什么？”他的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，让人忍不住想要去吻。

任豪没说话，只是把丝绒套盒推到刘也眼前。

骰子六个面，一套三个，分别用英文写着身体部位、相应动作和持续时长。

“这……你……你……”刘也急忙捂住脸颊，心里像煮了气泡水，甜得发烫，烫得快要炸开。

任豪怎么可以这么坏。

“开始了，要专心。”任豪搂过刘也，在他唇上轻吻，“如果不舒服，不想要，就告诉我，我不会勉强你。”

刘也迷迷糊糊地点头，眼看着任豪同时把三颗骰子掷出。

结果是：n e c k ; k i s s ; 3 minutes.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /成*人用品公司总裁 X 广告届新人选手  
> /OOOOOC 瞎编的 别上升

我可以喜欢你吗？

任豪真的没想欺负刘也。

骰子的设计很特殊，为了让用户感官刺激最大化，研发人员改变了骰子表面的坡度和受力点，抛得越高，敏感部位和刺激动作被掷到的概率就越大。

“我随意抛的。”任豪无辜地歪头。

把骰子的其它几个面都给刘也看了一遍，任豪告诉他，本来还可以有更让人脸红心跳的组合。

例如，d i c k ; s u c k ; 5 minutes 

刘也跪在地毯上，屁股搭着脚跟，双手扶着任豪的膝盖。

这是什么糟糕的姿势。

“那个啥……可以亲，但是能不能轻点？我看新闻里说前几年有个男的亲她老婆脖子，结果碰到什么动脉，给老婆亲……没了。”刘也开始胡言乱语。

任豪差点笑出来，刘也的脑袋里装的都是什么啊，现在居然还能想到这种事。

“那换个地方？”任豪拉住刘也的手。

“换哪里？”

任豪俯身，指腹在刘也的嘴唇上轻轻滑过。

“这里，可以吗？”

刘也突然转不过来弯了，他觉得自己似乎亏了，又好像是赚到了。

见刘也不回答，任豪问他：“有没有人说过你很像小狐狸？”

“啊……有几个吧，不过我觉得我像小猪。”

任豪轻笑出声，他选中的广告男主角居然觉得自己像猪？那他是什么？大概是猪队友，猪同伙，猪宝宝的追求者。

“那我可不可以亲亲小猪？”

刘也捂住任豪凑过来的嘴：“别卖萌。”

任豪问：“怎么？”

“我……有点招架不住。”

霸道总裁不可以卖萌！按照剧情发展不是应该直接把人扔到床上吗？

任豪没再和刘也废话，他把刘也从地上抱起来，小心翼翼地贴住小狐狸还沾着水珠的嘴唇。按理来说任豪是很会接吻的，就像刘也在拍摄广告时体会到的那样，娴熟、勾人又疏离，但今天的他很不一样。

“张开，乖。”

刘也听话地照做，温柔地和任豪缠在一块。软软的，热热的，还有淡淡的烟草味道。吻得太久了，刘也有些喘不上气，他推推任豪的肩膀，牙齿也轻轻咬上任豪的唇。

任豪放开他，问道：“受不住了？”

“你接吻怎么像高中测肺活量似的？一个劲儿地亲人家，歇都不歇一下。”

任豪狡猾地眨眼，笑着说：“测肺活量有两次机会，我们还有一次。”

说完，又低头吻住刘也。

“唔——”

任豪当然不会满足于这样的浅尝辄止。从客厅到阳台，再到卧室，刘也身上只剩下一件短裤，任豪却依然穿戴整齐。

刘也才看到今天的任豪居然是顺毛，还穿了休闲装，看起来像个高中生。

“你多大？”刘也想起他还不知道任豪的年龄。

任豪笑笑：“反正不小。”

“说什么呢？我问你年龄……”

“噢，二十四。”

“居然比我还小两岁？”刘也略微惊讶，“二十四岁就是总裁了……”

任豪实在没时间听刘也喋喋不休，麻利地把保险*套上好，他掏出润滑剂挤在手掌上。因为不知道刘也的耐受力如何，任豪只能一点一点地探进。

“不舒服的话一定要说。”

刚进去一个指节，刘也就开始不自觉地扭动腰杆。任豪真的很温柔，只是刘也太久没有这样的经历，陌生的快感让他短时间内无所适从。

“任豪，任豪……”刘也闭着眼睛，胡乱抚摸任豪的手臂。

“我在呢。”

“对不起，我……”

任豪立马停下手里的动作，把刘也抱进怀里。是他太急了，他们才认识不到一个月而已。

“不弄了，好不好？我抱你去洗洗。”任豪轻声说。

刘也睁开眼睛，搂住任豪的脖颈。显然，任豪会错了他的意。

刘也低下头，胸膛依旧起伏不停：“我是怕我表现得不够好，会扫你的兴。”

这回换成任豪不知所措了。如果双方都是索取型，那就是干柴烈火旗鼓相当；如果一方是索取型，一方是服务型，那就是完美互补。

但他和刘也显然都是服务意识极好的伴侣，碰在一起有时会显得怯懦无助。

任豪没有和刘也解释自己到底有多满意，甚至只要抱着他都会觉得满足。润滑做得差不多，任豪让刘也平躺下，先让他发泄出来。

正当刘也蜷缩脚趾不停喘息的时候，任豪把眼前发白的小狐狸揽进怀里，终于忍不住占有了他。

埋入温热柔软所在的瞬间，任豪低吼出来，他去吻刘也，把所有的声调和尾音都一一吞没。

太满足了啊。

“任豪，慢一点……嗯不……再快一点。”

“好，都听你的。”

任豪发现刘也似乎有些缺乏安全感，不喜欢那些无法与爱人紧紧贴合的姿势。小狐狸一定要抱着、吻着他才能安心下来。

之前做这种事时也会偶尔失控，但是这次不同。任豪也说不上来哪里不一样，但就是舍不得大开大合地动作，生怕刘也不适应。

刘也最后真的是胡乱叫着，至于到底是喊了“任豪”，“豪总”，“老公”，还是都喊了，他已经记不起来。

他被填满，又烫又胀，小熊软糖都融化成甜水，不知是磨的还是热的。汗水泪水混在一起，在眼前尽数炸开，拖着他攀上顶峰。

刘也不停地叫任豪的名字，任豪也在回应他，喊他“刘也”、“宝贝”。

结束后很长的时间里，刘也和任豪就这样抱着，在舒服的大床上缩成小小的、紧密的一团。有那么一瞬间，刘也觉得自己和任豪已经完完全全地拥有了彼此，无论是生理上还是心理上。

从热情的波峰坠落，刘也忍不住回味，又有些落寞。他和任豪很有默契，都没有问对方是不是初次体验，也没有问对方最后觉得自己如何。

他这个年纪还是该成熟一点。

至于任豪，可能还不定性，过几天还记不记得刘也这个人都是另一码事了。

任豪蹭蹭刘也的脸颊，问他：“今天就在我这里睡吧，好吗？”

“其实你不用对我这么客气的……”刘也清醒了不少。

他和任豪的关系到底是怎么样，刘也自己都不清楚。在酒吧被人欺负，他说自己有男朋友，那时脑海里出现的人的确是任豪。之后任豪赶来，把刘也抱在怀里，在那人面前也把他叫做男朋友。

但无论是广告拍摄还是英雄救美，似乎都带着点逢场作戏的意味，那逢场作戏之后的欢好可以当真吗？

任豪不知道刘也心里想些什么，还以为他只是害羞。

“那你喜欢霸道的？”

刘也靠住任豪的胸膛，没再说话。他轻轻吻着，尝到发咸的汗水，眼眶微微发酸。

算了，想那么多干嘛，现在还不是发愁的时候。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

第二天一早任豪直接带刘也回了自己公司，说是有事要和他商量。刘也第一次进任豪的办公室，这里的布置和别墅很像，简洁又奢华的风格，黑白是主要配色。

“我随便坐了哈。”刘也说着，在办公桌旁边的沙发上坐下。他腿好酸，都怪任豪。

任豪看他不见外，笑着说：“坐我对面来吧，有正事。”

刘也面前摆着一份合同书，任豪想要和他长期合作，让他成为MK的代言人。

“这……”刘也眼里是掩不住的惊讶，“我还不够格吧。”

MK的推广伙伴都是一线叫得上名字的大牌，他初出茅庐的新人直接成为代言人，搞不好任豪公司的口碑都会受影响。

“任豪，你这样会让我觉得这些东西是我用身体换来的。”

话刚出口刘也就后悔了，如果说资历不够格，那他昨晚的表现可能更入不了任豪的眼。何况娱乐圈最不缺的就是交易，他这么讲话的确太幼稚。

任豪还没把刘也的性格摸透，不知道他是极其敏感的人。他一边为自己的欠考虑后悔，一边安慰刘也：“抱歉，听你经纪人说下周一是你生日，我过几天又要出差，就想着提前送个有心意的礼物。合同的拟定日期是前天，与昨晚无关。”

刘也心头一暖，沉默半晌之后问道：“去哪里出差啊？”

“美国。就是不能陪你过生日了。”

“没事，反正我也没什么可庆祝的，就喝喝酒吃吃东西。”

其实任豪很想邀请刘也一同飞往美国，他但记起一句话：“小别胜新婚”。或许分开一段时间是更合适的选择，让他们看清自己的心，理好杂乱的情绪。

“不用急着给我答复，慢慢考虑。选你当代言人是因为广告定点投放的反响很好，不是凭空。”

刘也默默点头，脸颊有些发红。公事公办的语气明明是他所希望的，然而当任豪真的这样同他交流，刘也心里反而不太好受。

正当他心烦意乱之时，任豪又开口说道：“当然，我也有私心。”

“我只想让你当我的男主角。”

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /成*人用品公司总裁 X 广告届新人选手  
> /OOOOOC 瞎编的 别上升

眼看着自己被心跳和脸红出卖，是世界上最无能为力又甘之如饴的事。

“代言人的事我会考虑，在你回来的时候给你答复。”离开前刘也这样对任豪说。

任豪把刘也送到公司楼下，让司机载他回家。

“抱一下？”任豪站在刘也身后，朝他伸开双臂。

司机很识相地转过头去，刘也迟疑片刻，还是靠进任豪怀里，轻轻环上他的腰。

“一路平安。”刘也说。

表面上故作平淡，然而胸膛相贴的瞬间，刘也还是被自己出卖。他有刹那的疑惑，昨晚让他留恋万分的到底是这具身体，还是任豪这个人？

如果只沉迷感官刺激，那他现在又为什么会被起伏不平的心跳左右？

任豪放开刘也，低声说：“你脸好红。”

“扯淡，才没有。”刘也嘴硬，推开任豪，径直走上车去。

刘也没敢把任豪的话当成表白。回家的一路上他都呆呆地望着窗外，眼前凋敝的树枝乌泱泱地闪过，还未散尽的雾霾混着尾气味道充做一团，堵在人心口闷得发慌。

“我只想让你做的我男主角。”

这句话的杀伤力太大，和“我只喜欢你”、“我只要你”、“我就想抱着你”没有区别。如果两年前有人对刘也说这样的情话，他一定会飞扑进对方怀里再也不想分开。不过现在一切都不同了，他失去的东西太多太多，不是简单的甜言蜜语就可以找补回来的。

回到家里，刘也连毛衣都懒得脱，直接倒进床里蒙头大睡。他在逃避，像小鸵鸟，但也只能把脑袋藏起来，身子依旧暴露在外。

希望不要梦见任豪。刘也入睡前这样想。

任豪摸不透刘也。听助理说司机已经把刘也送到家，任豪掏出烟掂量几下，打火机都按开了，却突然觉得没意思。

“总裁，抽还是不抽啊？抽的话我帮您把窗户打开。”

“不抽了。”

打火机落回桌面的声音异常刺耳，隐约有油腥味飘出。任豪皱眉，靠住椅背闭目养神。他似乎知道刘也在怕什么，又好像什么都理不清。他俩绝对不是打着 for one night 旗号只顾自己爽的人，但或许就是因为这样才更麻烦。

“刘也……到家的时候说什么了吗？”任豪问。

“没，司机说刘老师裹着衣服就跑进屋了，头都没回。”

任豪眯起眼睛，想到刘也裹着毛毯一步一步朝他挪过来的模样，心情莫名好了不少。

“他……”

任豪话还没说完，助理就在旁边接上：“很可爱！”

干嘛呢？你把我想说的都说了，我说啥？任豪失语。

“总裁，不要怪我多嘴。其实谈恋爱追人这个事吧，它有时候和兵法很像，你得注重形和势，不能……”

任豪抬眼说道：“讲重点。”

助理挑挑眉：“三十六计，欲擒故纵为上策。”

任豪从来没有玩过这样的把戏。他上次主动追求别人还是在高中，弯弯手指就有人上钩。然而刘也是机灵又自我保护意识极强的小狐狸，任豪温柔地埋下陷阱，他也沉溺，但最后总是及时抽身。

助理觉得任豪和刘也肯定有什么他不知道的故事，但又不好在明面上问，只能旁敲侧击：“刘老师的情史，您查过吗？”

“这是他的隐私，我不会碰。”

“话是这么说，但问题在于，如果他是因为之前受过伤害才不接受你，或者他现在根本不是单身，那怎么办？”

“那你说怎么搞？”任豪有些头疼。

最后俩人拍板定夺：任豪在出差回国之前不要主动联系刘也，助理这边着手调查刘也的感情状况。

任豪出发那天刘也没去送机，他前几天穿少了，现在感冒到鼻涕一把泪一把。为不想让任豪为自己这幅样子而担心，刘也索性只给他发了条微信。

消息发出之后刘也才发现他们俩已经三天没聊过天了。

看见刘也发来的消息，任豪下意识地想要秒回，突然想起助理提醒过：要矜持，不要冲动。

约莫差不多过去五分钟，任豪点开表情包挑挑选选，最后发出一个小兔子比心的表情【啾咪】。

刘也抱着手机看了好久，越来越觉得这只兔子像任豪。白白嫩嫩的，想rua。睡意散尽后刘也才反应过来，他迷迷糊糊地病了三天，任豪居然没来主动找他说过一句话。

噢，老天爷，他这是又遇见年下渣男了吗？

“去你大爷！”刘也把手机一扔，想要蒙头大睡。不巧动作太大，脑瓜顶撞上床头柜，顿时眼冒金星。

不过刘也转念一想，的确是他自己先当了缩头乌龟，他喜欢任豪，却对任豪说了那么一堆莫名其妙的话，最后还纠缠不清割舍不下。

思索片刻，刘也给任豪发去消息：等你回来我们好好谈谈吧，如果你想和我继续下去的话。

欲擒故纵果然有效。任豪捧着手机在候机室傻笑，索性趁热打铁问道：继续下去，是指我们的私人关系，还是合同关系？

刘也回复：都有。

都说年纪大了会变佛系，但刘也却突然有种越战越勇的气势。这回他下定决心，如果任豪敢欺负人，就算被骗的身和心已经赢不回来了，他也要狠狠咬任豪一口。

“咬你，咬你！”刘也盯着屏幕上依旧对自己亲吻的小兔子，语气奶凶奶凶的。在床上打了好几个滚，刘也又想起任豪吻他、抱他、对他说情话的样子。

那些是不会骗人的啊。

“任豪，别骗我。”

任豪早就把助理说的欲擒故纵抛到脑后，刘也生日那天他掐着北京时间送上零点祝福，还哄着刘也开视频和他聊了半个多小时。镜头里的刘也软乎乎的，刘海垂在额头，眼睛泛着水光。

他问任豪：“开视频就为了跟我说一句生日快乐？”

任豪说：“我想你了，想看看你。”

“我也想你。”刘也小声说。

任豪敏锐地捕捉到耳机里传出的细微声音，他没有追问，也没有确定，只是笑着说：“等我回去，很快。”

任豪发现刘也的鼻头有一大块异常的红色，便问他是怎么了。刘也轻描淡写地说是前几天感冒擦鼻涕使劲儿太大了，现在已经痊愈。

“生病了怎么不告诉我？”任豪有些生气。

“你不理我，难道要我主动找你吗……”刘也闷闷地说。

原来都是欲擒故纵惹的祸。好，行，任豪宣布原定的助理加薪计划就地取消。

任豪呆呆地揉揉鼻尖，说道：“是我不好，怪我。”

结束的时候任豪告诉刘也，过几天会有礼物送到他家，让他注意查收。刘也想到任豪送的东西多半是和公司经营的业务有关，不由得脸红起来。

“不会是升级版的骰子吧？”

任豪被刘也逗笑：“不是。再说……那个骰子再升级你受得住吗？”

刘也猛男暴怒，直接挂断视频。任豪，你给我等着。

但很不争气的是，刘也那天晚上就梦见任豪，他们温柔地吻在一起，然后……任豪坏笑着在他身上试了很多公司研发的新产品。半夜刘也被羞得惊醒过来，手掌一片粘腻湿润。

知道刘也在和自己撒娇赌气，任豪放下手机，打开面前的手提电脑，仔细看起助理发来的资料。

其实几天前任豪就已经查到刘也三年前有过一个男朋友，是比他小两岁的外国人，职业是画家。因为取向并不单一，画家在一年半以前对刘也提了分手，选择和同国籍的女性结婚。

听助理说，刘也之前是搞设计的公子哥，在自家公司有稳定职位。但这事还是对他打击不小，一年多以来工作也扔了，家里的话也不听了，非跑到广告圈来当尝鲜体验派。

“所以他来拍广告是为了发泄？”任豪问。

助理点头说：“嗯，可以这么理解吧。”

“那还真是巧。”

看着任豪嘴角隐隐的笑意，助理有些摸不着头脑，于是问道：“总裁，我有个事始终不太明白，您当初为什么点名要刘老师来拍广告啊？”

任豪还不知道自己笑得有多温柔，助理见他眼睛直勾勾的好久都没回话，于是又问了一遍。

任豪回过神，用食指抵住嘴唇：“别多嘴，再多嘴底薪都给你扣没。”

助理悻悻地收拾东西走人，房间里只剩任豪一人。好不容易得了清净，他细细品着和刘也相处的这段时间里发生的事，愈发觉得思念难捱。

好想抱抱他，告诉他我不会轻易离开。

任豪站在落地窗前，对着灯火通明的CBD大楼象征性地举起红酒杯。

“圣诞企划的名字我想好了，直接用就可以。”将杯中的酒一饮而尽，任豪给设计总监发去消息。

国内已是深夜，大概要明早才能得到回信。

企划名称：YE'S NIGHT

企划寓意：希望你YE能和心爱的人度过这个美好的夜晚，说声YES I DO.

因为刘也，任豪愿意赋予所有事物一点点浪漫的意蕴，佐证爱与欲不可分离。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

就算是扮演游戏，也一定要充当爱你的角色。

任豪在刘也生日后的第四天回国，刚落地就直奔刘也家去，敲开家门时刘也还顶着乱蓬蓬的头发睡眼朦胧，问他：“你不是下午才回来吗？”

无奈地指指腕上的手表，任豪说：“现在是下午三点整。”

“我靠。”刘也瞪大眼睛，感觉自己清醒了不少。

刘也不是故意睡到这个点的，昨晚他收到任豪送的礼物，看完之后一直失眠到凌晨。想到这，刘也又觉得自己马上就要急火攻心，便气鼓鼓地盯着任豪看，一句话都不说。

任豪倒是毫不心虚，随手带上大门，他问刘也：“不请我进去坐坐吗？我好累，连飞了十几个小时。”

刘也只穿着睡衣，还能感受到从任豪西装外套上散出的凉意，他发现任豪的下巴已经长出青涩的胡渣。

“没睡好？怎么还有黑眼圈啊。”刘也接过任豪手里的提包，给他拿了双拖鞋。

任豪没有再给刘也逃跑的机会，伸出手臂直接把他抱进怀里。

“因为我在等你的答案，等你答应我。”

温热的鼻息打在刘也耳畔，他全身都麻酥酥的，如果不是有任豪抱着，大概就要跌在地上软成一团。刘也对任豪承诺过，等他回国就给出明确的答复，要不要和他在一起，要不要成为他的代言人。

“所以可以给我答案吗？”任豪问。

刘也没有说话，抬头浅浅地吻上任豪的唇。

任豪不在的这段日子里，刘也一个人想了很多。他反复咀嚼和任豪相识之后的每个片段，理不出什么有迹可循的、明显的喜欢，却觉得嘴角在忍不住地翘起，眼睛也笑眯眯地弯起来。他谈过恋爱，深知有时候喜欢不用任何理由，只有不喜欢才需要这样那样的借口。

很多人一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，他也曾是这群人里的一员。不过现在刘也不想再继续退缩了。他们这个年龄的爱情的确不会太纯粹，难免被利益、家庭、琐事牵绊。但在众多沾着铜臭的世俗思考之后，刘也还是没想到任豪能从他这得到什么和上述三者挂钩的好处。

最后，刘也愿意相信，任豪也和他一样，为的是那份难以言喻的心动感觉。何况他们是二十六岁和二十四岁的人，也不算太老气横秋吧。

或许还能再奋不顾身地爱一场。

感受到刘也的准许，任豪把他抱起，想要往屋里走去。刘也像是突然反应过来什么，锤着任豪的肩膀喊着让他放自己下来。

“喂，我还没刷牙！”

“没事，我不嫌弃。”任豪高兴得昏了头，只顾着笑。

刘也红着脸推开他：“起开，我嫌弃你。”

任豪无辜地问：“嫌弃我什么？”

嫌弃你太帅了，太温柔了，对我太好了。

刘也胡乱地抓着头发，一眼瞄到沙发上放着的礼盒，才想起自己还没向任豪兴师问罪。

“你，你那送我的什么东西？”

任豪挑眉说道：“特殊定制。”

特殊定制个屁，也就你能想出来送别人特殊定制的情*趣*套装。刘也推开任豪，往洗漱间走去。任豪也没客气，直接往沙发上一到，衣服都没脱。

刘也叼着牙刷含糊不清地说：“别在沙发上睡。”

“那在哪？”

“去我屋，二楼左手边第一间。”

刘也收拾完上去的时候任豪已经睡着了。笔挺的黑色西装藏在白色棉被里，只露出肩部的棱角。刘也在床边坐下，就这样静静地看着他。

他们俩的房间风格完全不同，任豪的别墅和公司一样，满满的都是冷色系。而刘也这里冷暖参半，甚至还有几个软乎乎的毛绒玩偶。午后阳光透过深橘色的窗帘浸在木质地板上，铺出一层层浅淡的光晕。

任豪好像瘦了，脸颊上的肉少了点，刘也轻轻伸手去摸，然后自己傻傻地笑起来。

“任豪睡觉好乖哦，拍下来。”

等刘也再放下手机，相册里多了关于任豪的几十张照片。其实拍照狂魔已经很克制了，毕竟之前出门一趟拍三百多张的实绩也不是白吹的。

应该是任豪睡着之前下了通知，刘也正在厨房捣鼓晚饭的时候，任豪助理带着合同找上门来。

“刘老师，您再看看合同吗？”助理恭敬地递上水笔。

刘也对这些繁琐的条款没什么感觉，就算看了也不太明白里面生涩的专有名词是什么含义，任豪大概不会真的把他卖了，那就这样吧。

“不看了，直接签。”

都已经是总裁的男朋友了，不怕被讹。不过刘也转念一想，任豪赶得这么急，一定要今天把合同签了，难道是怕他反悔？

“额，那如果我反悔了怎么办？”刘也口无遮拦地来了一句。

“刘老师您真没看合同啊？豪总只签您三个月，每三个月续一次，不满意就直接解约。还是说您连头三个月都挺不过？”

刘也愣住，然后连忙解释道：“我开玩笑的，别当真。”

三个月重签一次，天底下哪有这么好的合同。

送走助理之后，刘也回到厨房里继续忙活刚才没做好的饭菜。手下的西红柿乒乒乓乓地被剁碎，他心里居然也开始又甜又酸。

任豪看似步步为营，却还是为他留了退路，甚至为了他摒弃商人利益至上的信条。

“不是他傻就是我傻，反正肯定有一个是傻子……也可能俩都是。”刘也边剁西红柿边碎碎念。

任豪走进厨房时就听见这一连串的嘟囔。

“说什么呢？”任豪问。

刘也吓得一抖，这人走路怎么没声呢。

“没，没啥。醒了？吃饭吧。”

这是刘也第一次和任豪同桌吃饭，整个过程他自己几乎没吃上一口，全都在帮任豪夹菜。夹到一半的时候刘也觉得不太对劲，等等，小说里的霸道总裁不都是在桌前坐得笔直，围着餐巾，左叉右刀，吃相矜持吗？

看看任豪碗里堆得像山一样的饭菜，刘也问了一句：“你早晨中午都没吃饭吧？”

任豪实心眼地点点头，说自己早上吃了，中午没吃，还夸刘也做的饭香。刘也傻傻地信了，然而他后来发现，任豪每顿都吃这么多。

吃过饭后任豪抢着要洗碗，刘也把他赶回客厅歇着。任豪非不走，就趴在厨房门口盯着他一动不动地看。

刘也故意不看他，见碗差不多洗碗，任豪就凑过来从后面抱住刘也。刘也下意识地覆上任豪搭在自己腰间的手，沾了凉水的手心就被握住，暖意袭来。

“明天又要回公司了。”任豪枕在刘也肩头。

“怎么不多休息一下。”

“要忙圣诞企划了。”任豪让刘也面对自己，低头蹭蹭他的鼻尖，“你会喜欢的。”

刘也心里高兴，但还是提醒任豪：“别再送我奇奇怪怪的东西了，就知道欺负我。”

“不喜欢的话以后就不送了。”

刘也眨眨眼睛，其实也不能说不喜欢，只是之前没有过用道具的经验，总觉得哪里怪怪的。

见刘也不说话，任豪凑近他耳边轻声呵气：“小狐狸，小狐狸……”

刘也双腿发软，心想，完了。

难得的二人世界，任豪自然不可能放过刘也。从厨房到客厅，亲吻过后，礼盒里毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴被任豪拿在手里，他小心地压着刘也的尾椎，把润滑剂涂在手心。

“等下……我……”刘也翻过身面对任豪，看着他手里的狐狸尾巴，咽了咽口水，“我要给你戴狐狸耳朵。”

任豪怀疑是自己听错了，笑着问：“小狐狸要给主人戴耳朵吗？”

主人？

刘也向来讨厌被别人压过一头，虽然他和任豪一样，认为把胜负欲写在脸上是愚蠢的，却也从不轻易屈服于别人。但面对任豪的掌控，他不想反抗。

不知是被什么鬼迷了心窍，刘也点头小声说：“是……小狐狸要给主人……戴耳朵。”

任豪乖乖低下头，对刘也说，来吧。

没想到小狼狗戴上小狐狸的发箍也能这么可爱。刘也看着任豪头上的耳朵，突然想起最近他表妹在看一本小说，里面讲的是什么，年下忠犬？

挺好的，狐狸和狗都是犬科动物。

按理来说，这样的情景下需要设置一个安全词。如果有一方在整个过程中感觉到任何不适，就可以喊出这个词，另一方必须立刻停止手下的一切活动。

然而任豪没有设置这个词。

任豪当然可以狠狠欺负刘也，然后趁着刘也受不住的时候骗他喊各种能让自己舒服、体现自己控制*欲的词。只是他觉得他们之间的绝非俗套的支配和臣服，刘也是他的光，是他要捧在心尖上的人。

“那主人要给小狐狸磨爪子了。”任豪从盒子里拿出软质手*铐，攥住刘也的手腕。

刘也的双手被铐住举过头顶，当任豪附身压下来的瞬间，他脑子忽然闪过一个念头。

这样富有侵占意味的动作让刘也觉得熟悉，他和任豪，似乎早就见过。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

甜蜜是你，救赎是你，最爱是你。

然而任豪没有给刘也太多机会去分心思考。刘也身上挂着几条可怜的布片，本来戴在任豪头上的狐狸耳朵不知什么时候跑到了他头上，他的手腕被铐着，正被主人温柔地享用。

不知道折腾了多久，等刘也再睁开眼睛能看清楚东西的时候，外面的天已经全黑。任豪正枕着手臂看刘也，见他不停地眨眼睛，便问道：“怎么啦，不认识我了？”

“流氓！”刘也瞪他一眼。

任豪故意逗他：“不舒服吗？我应该还算温柔吧……”

记忆被唤醒，刘也似乎又感受到方才那股酥麻的隐痛，手臂上忍不住泛起鸡皮疙瘩。谈不上有多舒服，但是爽和上瘾是真的。

“你以前也和别人这样过吗？”刘也问。

“你指上*床，还是像刚才那样？”任豪微微皱眉，“如果是上*床的话，有过；如果是刚才那么温柔的，没有。”

刘也没再说话，把自己藏进被子里，只露出眼睛和额头。

任豪问他：“那你呢？”

沉默片刻，刘也回答：“我有过男朋友，一个，是个外国人。”

果然，助理的调查还算准确。任豪和刘也并肩躺下，把头稍稍靠向他那边。

“我和他比，怎么样？”

刘也脸又红了。

“咳，我审美一向不错的，都是帅哥。”刘也故意避重就轻。

任豪显然不满意，又往他这边凑近，说道：“你知道我想听的不是这个。”

“嗯……你比他……会玩多了。”

任豪笑笑，不再欺负刘也。他对自己还是有信心的，就不必和前男友一争高下了。

“对了，明天有空吗？去我家一趟呗。”任豪问刘也。

“有啊，去干嘛？”

“家里冰箱空了，帮我去超市买点东西。”

刘也努努嘴，想着总裁大人果真忙得要命，家里冰箱都没空填。不过这一听就是任豪骗自己去他家住的把戏，哪个总裁家没有个保姆，谁还亲自去买菜。

“你家没保姆？”

“回老家养病了。”

“行……行吧。”

按刘也的意思，他现在就想睡觉。但是任豪说俩人身上都是汗，得去洗干净。最后刘也还是耍赖，任豪半拖半背着把他拉进浴室，拿花洒简单冲过之后就裹着浴巾乖乖回卧室了。

结果第二天任豪没去上班，赖着刘也和他一起去了超市。工作日上午的顾客大多是老年人，他们两个在人堆里还挺显眼，尤其是任豪。

“真没看谁穿西装逛超市。”刘也揶揄任豪，随手往购物车里丢了两包纸抽。

任豪委屈地低头看看自己发皱的西装，这怪谁，他昨天没回家，刘也的衣服他又穿不太惯。有挎着购物篮的阿姨朝他们这边看，像围观小情侣吵嘴一样。任豪戳戳刘也的手臂，让他小声点。

“干嘛？”

任豪摸摸鼻尖说：“在外面给点面子。”

刘也咯咯笑起来，又往购物车里扔了一桶牙膏。

任豪说，买两桶。

“你吃牙膏啊？”刘也皱眉。

“咱俩一人一个。”

“咱俩用一个不就得了。”

说完刘也就觉得不对劲，谁要跟他用一个牙膏？看着小狐狸自己掉进陷阱，任豪满意地说：“不错，这是答应来我家住了。”

刘也，惨败。

下午任豪去公司，刘也就拎着大包小包回他家去。第二次来任豪家，他倒有种轻车熟路的感觉，收拾好之后就往沙发上一倒，肚子咕咕叫个不停。

“好饿。”

刘也随意塞了几个烘培的小蛋糕，接上板子描了几张设计稿，又看了会电视，都觉得没意思。最后他给任豪发去条微信：可以在你家随意转转吗？

二十分钟后任豪回信：现在也是你家，转吧。

刘也眯起眼睛，盯着任豪的头像看了好久。换了？居然是一只趴在大狗狗身上的小狐狸。

任豪，你这头像咋回事？刘也问。

任豪回复：开会了，拜拜。

行，等你回家再算账。

思来想去，刘也觉得进书房这种极其私密的地方还是不合适，转了好几圈之后他推门进了任豪的卧室。床头摆着淡雅的薰香，一盏台灯和一个小盒子。

刘也打开盒子看，发现里面躺着一枚徽章：南山高中校徽。

“居然是跟我一个高中的吗？这么巧。”刘也喃喃自语。

刘也晚上学一年，任豪应该小他一届。昨晚那种熟悉的感觉又卷土重来，刘也怔了怔，把徽章放回原位，在卧室里坐了许久。

任豪晚上回家，刘也故意绕弯子和他说起些别的事，比如阳台的落地窗该清洗了，床头的薰香很好闻，电视节目里推销的不粘锅似乎挺好用。任豪吃饭的时候不爱说话，但也感觉出刘也不太对劲。

“之前没发现你这么话痨啊。”任豪打趣刘也。

刘也耸耸肩，说道：“我得熟了之后才行。”

任豪又问：“有事跟我说？”

“你……之前在南山高中上学吗？”虽然不太想暴露自己翻过任豪东西的事实，刘也还是忍不住好奇心。

手下明显顿了顿，任豪点头。

刘也说：“啊，那我们还是校友呢。我说怎么总觉得和你见过，可能是之前在学校偶然碰到过吧。”

令刘也奇怪的是，任豪并没有表露出任何惊讶或者欣喜的表情，只是继续闷头吃饭，时不时和他聊上几句。

“你是10级的？”刘也问。

“嗯。”任豪点头，“你09的吧？”

“啊，是……按理来说我应该是08的，我晚上一年。”

任豪没再接话，刘也见状，也开始闷闷地低头扒饭。

晚餐的压抑气氛似乎被延续到了两人的情感交流时间。今天的任豪有些粗暴，刘也第一次被他狠狠按着动弹不得，还要承受他密集又凶猛的亲吻。

“任豪，你……”刘也不知道自己说错了那句话，惹得任豪这样。

任豪对刘也的抗议置若罔闻，最后甚至直接发泄在他体内。

之后他们就安安静静地抱着彼此，感受皮肤上的汗水一点一点地蒸干，眼眶却越来越湿，越来越热。

刘也无助地张着嘴，身上又麻又痛，但他不相信方才的样子是任豪的本来面目。一个在调教中都能保持温柔的人，不可能轻易失控。

“是工作上有什么不顺心的事吗？还是家里爸妈……”刘也摸摸任豪的脸颊。

听到“爸妈”两个字，任豪的神色又暗了几分。很多年了，几乎没人敢在他面前提起这个词。

沉默半晌，任豪起身帮刘也清理，给他盖好被子。

“工作上出了点小事，别担心。弄痛你了，抱歉。以后不会了。”

刘也有时候一根筋，觉得自己已经是任豪的代言人，就算他工作上的半个伙伴，于是便想要刨根问底。

“方便跟我讲讲吗？”

任豪倒没隐瞒。

“最近新签了一个挺重要的画手兼设计师，和对家公司有合同纠纷，他本人好像还有债务问题，我担心会影响明年新款的成稿进度。”

刘也精神了不少，他安慰任豪：“这种事愁什么，我之前就是学设计的，可以帮忙。”

任豪笑笑，说舍不得刘也操心挨累。

刘也不好骗，但对于自己喜欢的人总是轻信。钻进任豪怀里，他小声说：“别太累了，最近看你瘦了挺多。”

“心疼了？”任豪心里发暖。

刘也害羞，从手指缝里挤出一个“嗯”。

“睡吧，好不好？”任豪问。

“好。”

看来刘也是真的很累，不一会儿就和周公下棋去了。任豪轻轻把他抱在怀里，心里一遍一遍说着：“对不起。”

那天晚上任豪又做了噩梦。

十七岁的他被三四个穿着高中校服的男生堵在巷子口，脸上身上都是伤痕。他们骂他是别人的私生子，有爹生没娘养，用石头丢他，用书包砸他。他还手，就被打得更狠。

正当任豪想要从怀里掏出什么东西的时候，他听见有人往这边跑来。

任豪没想到晚自习没下课的时间里居然还能有人来这，那人朝着边喊：“住手！我家司机在这儿呢，一会就叫人来抓你们！”

领头的男孩瞟了那人一眼，狠狠地呸上一声：“妈的，怎么碰上这个祖宗，赶紧走。”

任豪迷迷糊糊地抬头，那是他第一次见到刘也。

昏黄的灯光把刘也笼住，纤细的骨骼和软糯的声音倒像是女孩子。他走过来放下书包，想要找纸巾帮任豪擦干脸上的污渍，却被任豪直直地扑在对面的墙壁上。

任豪攥着他的手腕举过头顶，冷冷地问：“谁要你多管闲事？”

刘也那天有点发烧，本来是要请晚自习假去打吊针的，没想到半路救的人还是个白眼狼。

“切，好心当驴肝肺。那些人是因为怕我才放过你的，你还凶我？”刘也有些委屈，他这仗着老爹狐假虎威的刘少爷第一次救人居然就被怼了。

任豪不说话，手上的力道松了不少。

“你过来，我给你擦擦脑门上的血。”

刘也的声音软软的，引得任豪乖乖低下头，呆呆地看他用纸巾轻轻在自己皮肤上擦过。他发现刘也穿的是高三的校服，胸前的校牌上写着：09级13班 刘也。

见任豪一直不说话，刘也只能给自己找台阶下：“你就不用谢我了。反正明天我就转到别的学校，估计咱们再也遇不到了。嗯……正好我也要去医院，你跟我一起吧，我看你伤得挺重……”

然而任豪没答，甩开他的手，头也不回一瘸一拐地往大路上走去。

之后刘也再说了什么，任豪全都没听清。他只知道那晚自己随身带了一把刀，如果没有刘也过来救他、安抚他，他一定会冲回去解决掉那欺负自己的些人。

一刀一刀，杀个干净。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

不要永远等距的命运轮盘，要能手牵手乘坐的旋转木马。

如果刘也不记得他在高三那年的晚上救过一个险些因为冲动酿成大祸的男孩，那任豪的秘密就只有他自己知道了。

一个私生子，母亲难产而亡，从小跟着祖母长大。如果他那短命的大哥没死，如果亲生父亲不是被逼无奈才选他做继承人，任豪大概会留在南方的小城里，陪年迈的祖母安静地度过人生最后的日子。

任豪是在祖母的葬礼上被接走的，从未谋面的亲生父亲撑着黑伞对他说：“你是我的儿子。”

儿子。从来没有人这样叫过他。小时候祖母叫他宝贝，长大了就叫他小豪。任豪不喜欢其他的称呼。

就这样，任豪被接回B市，进入最好的高中，成了庞大商业帝国领导者唯一的儿子、唯一的继承人。在学校里他要忍受同学的冷眼和欺侮，在家中要承受父亲的严厉教导和继母的漠视。

以前的任豪喜欢咧开嘴大笑，爱和隔壁的小男孩一起去打篮球，会因为把汤圆捏出奇奇怪怪的形状而被祖母揪着耳朵训斥。

然而现在，这些事全都在他的生活中消失得干干净净。他的面前是死胡同，背后是破断桥，头顶是不可旁落的家族企业。

在小巷里被救下之后，任豪果真再没见过刘也。他在学校里听过刘也的名字，刘家的小公子，街舞社社长，老师眼里的宝贝，女生心中的暗恋对象。

任豪入校的第一天，就是刘也做了星期一的国旗下演讲。

是温润蓬勃的少年。

任豪有天赋，进入大学时按照父亲的意愿选了商科，短短四年就成功接手公司。然而当父亲和继母飞机失事罹难，董事会决策的时候，任豪放弃了公司的继承权，带着这几年攒下的人脉和资金，一手创建了MK。

任豪不喜欢没有温度的东西和人，亲生父亲留给他的不过是一个永远摘不掉的私生子名号和一个人人恭敬却冰冷至极的金钱交易所。他不稀罕。

很多年以来，刘也都是任豪唯一的指望。任豪忘不了那晚透过满脸血污看到的清澈又略含担忧的眼睛，是刘也的眼睛，明亮、温柔、惹人心疼。他握过刘也的手腕，同刘也讲过话，却没让刘也记住自己。

刘也是任豪的温度，是这些年里除了祖母之外唯一给过他关心的人。所以当任豪从广告试镜的监视屏里看到刘也时，他失神了好久。冷却多年的记忆慢慢解冻，他从助理手中接过名单，眼神锁在第三行——“刘也”。

他居然还能找到他。

任豪相信，这是天命。他一直想要竭力扼杀的一见钟情又冒出头来，发芽滋长，缠笼人心。

刘也昨晚被折腾得太累，再醒来时已经是中午。任豪留了纸条说自己今晚七点前一定回家，让刘也乖乖等他。

七点，还有六个多小时。

之前的刘也非常享受独处时光，但是他现在被任豪养刁了，总想和任豪粘在一起，最好还能被亲亲抱抱。奇葩说里有一句说的不错：“两个人的快乐，一个人永远体会不到。”

下午闲着没事，刘也抱着平板在沙发上看了会综艺，又烤了一盘任豪爱吃的饼干，焖好饭之后又重新倒回床上。

“没广告拍的日子真无聊。”刘也自顾自地嘟囔着。他翻开日历，发现距离下一个有工作的日期居然还有整整三周。

狐狸情*趣套装的盒子依旧放在床边，盖子打开一角，刘也瞥见里面有银色闪光的东西，便好奇地凑过去看。原来是任豪昨晚没用过的一对乳*夹。

“怎么净是这些羞人的东西……”

嘴上说着，刘也还是把手里的东西凑近身体。犹豫再三，他慢慢撩开衣服，夹上软肉的瞬间，胸前立刻泛起一阵酥麻的痛感。

“啊……不要……”

刘也平躺在床上，只夹了一个道具就疼得叫起来。可是这种感觉又痛又爽，他开始想象任豪会如何为自己戴上这对东西，又会如何出言肆意挑逗。

他被任豪教坏了。

为了不让自己痛呼出声，刘也在上第二个道具之前随手抓了任豪放在床头的领带，草草含在嘴里。他太投入了，连任豪开门进屋都没察觉。

任豪进来时就看到这么一副景象。刘也露出胸前白净的皮肤，上面用着乳*夹道具，敏感的区域已经泛起不正常的红。小狐狸嘴里还咬着自己的黑色领带，口中不停地溢出断断续续的呜咽，嘴角渗出来不及吞咽的涎水。

“刘也。”任豪哑着嗓子叫了一声，刘也还陶醉着，完全没听见。

“刘也，干嘛呢？”任豪提高音量。

刘也吓得一抖，嘴里含着的领带掉了出来。他满脸通红地夹住双腿，缩到床脚不敢看任豪。

任豪脱下西装扔在地上，慢条斯理地爬上床。

“是我没有满足你吗？”

刘也连忙摇头，说道：“不是的，不是的……”

任豪掀开刘也盖在腿间的被子，才发现其间有星星点点的白色液体。

居然就这么被夹得发泄了出来？

忍住想要脱口而出的脏话，任豪凑近刘也耳边问：“告诉我，你浪不浪？”

刘也咬着嘴唇摇头，像没断奶的宝宝一样不停地吮吸唇瓣。

“你勾引我。”任豪掐住刘也的下巴，指尖轻轻划过他秀气的唇峰，“别总是惹我欺负你，我有时候下手没轻重，心疼。”

昨天任豪再三克制，但是刘也的皮肤太嫩，还是留下不少红痕。今天不能再折腾了，绝对不能。就算刘也想要，任豪也会心疼。

刘也还在发抖，任豪把他搂进怀里，蹭蹭他的发丝。

“知道为什么不给你用这个东西吗？”任豪把刘也胸前的东西轻轻摘下。

被夹过的小樱桃已经红透了，刘也忍着疼摇头，说不知道。

“因为太疼了，我怕你疼，怕你哭。”

刘也钻进任豪怀里，眼睛湿湿的。自从上次失恋之后，刘也不怕被伤，不怕疼痛，唯独就怕谁再对他好。普通的好也就罢了，如果是珍爱、疼惜，那只会让他更深陷其中。

“任豪，为什么对我这么好？”刘也问。

从一开始任豪就没打算把那段前尘往事告诉刘也，过去的就过去，这是任豪一贯秉承的态度。

“因为喜欢你，所以应该对你好。”

刘也笑了，不再继续追问。肚子咕咕叫了几声，刘也说想吃小龙虾。

任豪无奈地摇摇头：“还吃辣的？不怕肿的地方发炎？”

刘也脸红，小声嘟囔：“那要不辣的呗。”

“不辣的有啥滋味。”

“那你要干啥！”刘也生气地瞪他一眼。

任豪拗不过刘也，最后还是听话地搬了一盆酱香味的小龙虾回来。

三周时间说短也短，刘也盼着的工作如约而至。

新的大片拍摄任务和圣诞企划有关，任豪给刘也看过设定，有一幕是男女情侣在游乐园一起坐旋转木马。

“你给我找了个女搭档？”刘也吃惊地张嘴。

“嗯。”

“嘶……”

任豪从成堆的资料里抬起头问：“怎么？”

刘也摇摇头，坐在任豪身边嚼了几块水果。造型师刚帮刘也上好妆发，他就又吃掉一半的口红。

眼尖的造型师火速跑到刘也面前，夸张地大叫：“Oh jesus！口红！”

叉子上的火龙果啪的掉在地上，刘也错愕地张着嘴。任豪在一边偷笑，说他像掉进坑里的傻兔子。

“你才像傻兔子，你傻狗子！”刘也愤愤不平地回击。

造型师翘起兰花指，幽幽地说：“你们小情侣别撒狗粮。”

刘也乖乖闭嘴，任豪笑得更欢。

搭档的女生是当今正红的流量小花，这次拍摄是她金主帮着撕资源硬塞进来的。鬼能想到任豪的圣诞企划居然是巧克力，这种流行又不敏感的话题自然成了众多人眼里的香饽饽。任豪本来不必向任何人低头，但想着卖个面子多层人脉总是好的，便睁一只眼闭一只眼默许了小花的加入。

“十二点了诶，不是说十一点四十五就要进棚吗？”助理在一旁叨咕。

在旁等候的造型师则不以为然：“您不知道？迟到个半小时在这位小姐眼里可不算耍大牌。”

听到这，刘也才想起来他还不知道合作对象的名字。

“你找的哪个宇宙巨星啊？”

任豪沉思片刻，向助理投去询问的眼神：“她叫什么来着？”

助理做吐血状，回答道：“总裁，您请的是陆洁含啊。”

哦，陆洁含，今夏爆款古装剧里的女二号。

任豪见刘也等得实在无聊，就递给他几张公司画师的图案稿看，上面画的是巧克力盒子的初稿，主题是“YE”这个图案。

第一张图稿里，画师把“YE”延伸为气球的牵引绳，比喻情侣双方永不分离，画面可爱清新，明显更偏向女性受众。

第二张图稿则更具有科技感，“YE”被以透视构图的方式呈现出来，设计理念像是《编号89757》，理想男友拥有超能力，二十四小时守候。

刘也拿起第三张图稿，忍不住仔细看了许久。这张图里“YE”被画成了仙鹤的样式，里面融合了祥云、如意等中国传统元素，是非常完美的中西合璧之作。

只是这个画风……好熟悉。

正当他想要踌躇发问之际，工作人员往这边喊了一句：“陆老师来了！”

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

没人能说清兜兜转转到底是奇迹还是魔咒。

陆洁含看起来比镜头里还要美艳动人。只是她一进摄影棚就把外衣丢给助理，看都没看刘也一眼，径直往任豪身边走去。

她倒是自来熟，贴着任豪的手臂娇滴滴地叫了声“任总”。

任豪不喜欢陆洁含身上浓重的香水味，他有轻微过敏体质，对于这种刺鼻的味道耐受力不高。刘也从来都不用这种味道强烈的化妆品，整个人抱起来软软的，凑近时可以闻到一股淡淡的皂角味。

任豪没理凑在自己身边的女人，把手臂抽走，然后偷偷去看刘也的反应。

最后还是助理给陆含洁找了个台阶下：“陆老师，您先上个妆？这边已经等您一个多小时了。”

见任豪丝毫没有迎合的意思，陆含洁只好乖乖地进了化妆间。弄好造型出来之后她没再找见任豪，只看见坐在一边看画稿的刘也和几个待命的工作人员。

“任总呢？”她点了根烟，不耐烦地问。

助理赶紧跑过去劝阻，说摄影棚里不能见明火。尤其是刘也不爱闻烟味，自从和他在一起之后任豪都很少抽烟，今天居然碰上陆洁含这么个主。

陆洁含笑笑，没把助理的话放在心上，问道：“这里有人闻不得烟味吗？”

这回还没等助理说话，刘也闷闷地开口：“我。”

陆洁含轻嗤一声：“你是谁啊？”

官方的回答应该是：我是你这次拍摄的合作对象。但是几乎没谁敢让刘也等上一个多小时还态度如此恶劣。刘也被惹到了，即使刚才任豪因为公司有急事离开之前安慰了他好久，他还是觉得有事堵在胸口，闷得很。

“我啊？我是任豪的男朋友。”刘也边说，边把头上固定造型的鸭嘴夹一个一个地扯下。

助理发现大事不妙，赶紧上前按住刘也：“祖宗，你干啥啊？”

刘也把三张画稿小心塞进包里，朝助理挥挥手：“告诉任豪，我不拍了。”

陆洁含还没搞清楚状况，助理呆呆地站在原地，眼睁睁看着快要走到门口的刘也突然回头。

“你知道仙鹤的设计图纸是谁画的吗？”

助理不明白刘也为什么要这么问，但还是如实回答：“公司新来的画师，Bevley，我们都叫他Bev。”

心里所想得到印证，刘也没有预料中的恐惧和不安，反而有种如释重负的感觉。

“没事了，麻烦告诉任豪今天早点回家，尽量早点，我等他。”刘也眨着酸涩的眼睛，慢慢转身走出影棚。

十二月中旬的B市不暖和，前几天下了场毛毛雨，但依旧没有春来的迹象。刘也是被任豪开车送来的，并没穿太厚的衣服，如今站在寒风中有些发冷。

前男友成了现男友公司的画师，多狗血的剧情，居然就让刘也碰上了。刘也又气又笑，胸口一阵一阵地抽痛。他想起那个下着雪的早晨，他提着行李箱从市中心追到机场，拦下了就要回国的Bevley。

“Bev，你真的要走吗？”刘也抽噎着问。

Bevley甚至连头都没回，留下一句“yes”，然后就消失在了闸口。

那天刘也坐在肯德基最角落的座位里哭了很久，他灌了自己三大杯可乐，把薯条和鸡块在番茄酱、甜辣酱、酸辣酱里泡个遍，最后食不知味地全都塞进肚里。

如果他是女孩子，那时一定满脸的妆都花了吧。

等刘也拖着行李箱乘上当天的末班地铁，整列车厢只有他和一个喝醉酒倒在座位上胡言乱语、涕泪成河的中年男人。他头回见到这样颓废的四号线，没了白天的拥挤繁华，周身挤满膨胀的酒味和酸涩的泪水。

看啊，所有人的一生都充满不幸。或许这次失恋只是刘也二十多年顺风顺水人生的小小插曲，但他依旧承受不来。

初恋，他用尽所有去爱，永远是付出得更多的那一方，却以彻彻底底的失败收场。

收回思绪，刘也抬手拦到一辆出租车。司机师傅问他去哪，犹豫过后他报上了自家地址，没有回任豪的别墅。

今天是圣诞节前最后一个周末，街上的店铺都挂满圣诞装饰，学设计的人难免有些强迫症，总想看看装饰的布局合不合理，样式是否新潮。

恍惚之间刘也又想起Bev画的那张仙鹤图纸。他们分手那年正赶上Bev搞毕业设计，最初的草图就是以仙鹤为原型，是刘也无意间提点他想出的创意，中间也给过一些小指导。本来应该出现在设计鸣谢里的名字，却在图纸还没完成之前和创作者分道扬镳。

听说Bev是在聚会上认识那个女孩的。相同的国籍，美丽的相貌，同样美术专业出身的背景，让他又感受到那种难得的一见钟情的感觉。

在激情和长情的战争中，刘也落败了。就算那是个会随意发脾气的女孩，是个连糖和盐都会放错的人，Bev依旧在刘也和她中选择了后者。

“既然都走了，为什么还要回来……”刘也不自觉地攥紧系在身上的安全带，无力地闭上眼睛。

回家之后刘也没再打开那张设计稿，他昏昏沉沉地倒在床上，脑子里是完全无法拼凑的碎片。他早就不爱Bev了，但他不甘心。刘也这样高傲的人在低姿态的恋爱中被杀得片甲不留，他不能释怀，并非因为爱恨，只是不平、不甘。

尤其今天他还搅黄了任豪的拍摄，不知道会不会影响圣诞企划的进程，如果任豪因为这个和他生气，那真的就更糟了。

刘也胡思乱想了好久，等任豪再打来电话时已经快到下午四点。

刘也接起电话，说了句“对不起”。

助理已经和任豪解释过中午的情况，他并不生气，甚至刘也做出这样的选择完全都在意料之中。任豪始终觉得刘也是温顺和尖锐调配比例不定的艺术品，如果遇到善解人意的人，他便会报之以百倍的温柔；如果对方咄咄逼人，那他定不会无端退让。

任豪讲不清这是什么道理，但他莫名喜欢小狐狸露出尖尖牙齿的样子，有点调皮，有时候也会划伤人的手臂，但是更加真实可爱。

“没事，吃饭了吗？”任豪轻笑。

“没有呢。”

“叫我早点回家，我回家了，小狐狸怎么不在？”

刘也跑回自己家颇有做贼心虚的意味，他没想到任豪这么早就结束工作。

“不是有事情要告诉我吗？”任豪追问。

“嗯……我想去游乐园。”

于是任豪就赶到刘也家，带他去了周围最近的游乐场。说起来这是他们恋爱之后第一次正式约会，有非常意义。

任豪一直牵着刘也的手，卖花的女孩捧着大束大束的玫瑰，他就买一支让刘也拿着，逗得刘也咧嘴笑起来。

刘也摆弄着玫瑰，说道：“估计你是第一个这么爽快就买她花的人。”

任豪歪头看他：“哦？真的？”

“是啊，这里面的东西又贵，花又快蔫了，一天也卖不出几朵。”

“知道得还挺清楚。”

“当然，我可卖过花，就在游乐场里。”

当初很多单位都不收外国实习生，Bev不肯受刘也的恩惠，为了凑钱买最好的颜料，就自己跑到周末的游乐园和商场门口卖花。刘也知道之后就陪他一起去卖，两个人瑟瑟缩缩地躲在旋转木马对面的枯树下，面对面嘿嘿傻笑。

见刘也失神，任豪捏捏他的手心。

“怎么啦，还生白天的气呢？以后不要她拍我们的广告了，好不好？”

刘也摇摇头：“我没那么小心眼。”

“那我们坐旋转木马去吧。”

从Bev离开后，刘也再也没坐过旋转木马。那天看到广告的设计时，他思索再三，最后还是打消了想要任豪修改创意的想法。

他得学会面对过去，然后再从里面走出来。

“好呀。”刘也拉过任豪的手，和小朋友们一起挤进队列里。

周末游乐场的刺激项目前都排了长队，只有类似旋转木马这样的项目排队的人才少一点。刘也和任豪不好意思和小孩们抢，等着他们一哄而上选中了自己喜欢的小马之后，整个转盘上只剩一匹白色的小马和一辆南瓜马车。

“要不要坐那个？”任豪指指白色的小马。

刘也摇头：“算了，我想和白马王子一起坐马车。”

任豪笑了。

转盘开启之后，任豪偷偷吻了刘也。刘也还没反应过来，身后骑着马的小男孩“哎呦”一声，赶紧捂住了眼睛。

“任豪！”刘也压低声音吼他。

“怎么啦？”

见后面的小男孩还没移开挡在眼前的手，任豪凑近刘也的耳垂又亲了一下。刘也的脸颊烧起来，害羞地低下头。

无论任豪对刘也用过多少挑逗，他始终是那么羞怯，越是这样，任豪就越想保护他、占有他。

转盘停止，任豪牵着刘也到外面的长椅上休息。任豪看出刘也心里有事，但刘也不说，他就不会问。情侣之间需要有储存秘密的空间，他尊重刘也，但如果刘也愿意袒露，他也绝对会做最懂得倾听的人。

果然，短暂的沉默过后，刘也问任豪：“任豪，你会介意我有前男友吗？”

“不会。”任豪几乎是不假思索，轻轻握住刘也的手，“别费心和过去缠斗，抓紧我，抓紧现在，就好了。”

任豪知道刘也意有所指。从聘用Bev的那一刻起，任豪就知道他和刘也的关系。之前助理调查过刘也的感情状况，对他前男友的状况自然有所了解。

无论是从商人还是从男朋友的角度，任豪都有理由让Bev在自己的公司入职。优秀的商人不会错过有才华的下属，而合格的男朋友不会怕“前男友”带来的威胁。

任豪信刘也，更信自己。他想要什么人、什么东西，从来都不是靠着所谓的躲避对手或不战而胜来得到。

-Beat me if you can.   
这才是他的人生信条。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

冰封之前，融化之后，哪一刻才更温暖？

刘也还是没沉住气，他对任豪坦白了，说Bev其实是自己的前男友。后来的一路上刘也拉着任豪讲了很多从前发生过的事，当最后一个字被画上句号时，他才真正感到如释重负。

任豪的表情没有什么变化，甚至没有为刘也拉着他跑到游乐园只玩了一个项目之后就开始滔滔不绝这件事表达出任何不满。有时候他也分不清这是习惯，还是对刘也的专属宽容。

“你怎么知道哪张画稿是他的？”任豪问。

“画风很熟悉，而且那个图案是他当年没完成的毕业设计。”

任豪微微皱眉，他不相信Bev选择这个图案作为圣诞企划完全是巧合，但又不想用任何阴谋论让刘也惶恐不安，最后只是略带调侃地问：“那这算挪用创意吗？”

刘也撇撇嘴，这个点子还是他帮着想出来的呢，严重点说都能算剽窃创意。但是仔细想想自己的创意兜兜转转便宜了任豪，刘也心里还有点美滋滋的。

“如果你觉得不合适的话，可以考虑排除他的方案。”虽然刘也同样中意Bev的仙鹤图稿，但任何可能对公司名誉造成威胁的潜在因素都应该被尽早扼杀。

任豪若有所思地点点头：“那就换一个吧，毕竟沿用创意这种事情常常产生不必要的纠纷。”

“你会辞退他吗？”刘也问。

任豪终于尝到点自己吃醋的味道。他搂住刘也的腰，问道：“你心疼了？”

“才没！”刘也没空心疼渣男。

任豪捏捏刘也的脸颊，眼神愈发深邃。和他相比，刘也实在坦荡太多。他口口声声叫刘也放下过去，可自己却始终无法打开心结面对私生子的身份，也没做好准备向刘也坦白他们曾经的相遇。

这回任豪没再隐瞒刘也，他回答道：“之前我……调查过一小下，嗯，虽然不太道德吧，但是已经知道了他是你前男友。”

“你知道？”

刘也真想敲开任豪的脑袋看看里面装了些什么，怎么会有人干这种引狼入室的蠢事。

“嗯哼。”

“那，那你故意的？”

“那倒不是。”任豪不会幼稚到和一个无所谓有无所谓无的人置气。

看到任豪简直就是没事人一样，刘也反问：“你不怕我被抢走？”

任豪攥住刘也的手腕，假装严肃道：“跑了就抓回来，锁床*上，再也不让出门了。”

刘也知道任豪不会放过任何一个可以调戏他的机会，甚至怀疑任豪是故意想把他的脸皮磨厚，然后带着他一起玩那些没羞没臊的东西。

发现刘也的脸泛起不正常的红晕，任豪笑着靠在刘也肩上：“想什么呢？”

糟糕，有画面了。刘也赶紧“呸”了三下，推开任豪就快贴上来的脸。

“我饿了！”刘也僵硬地转移话题。

任豪不再逗他，便顺着他问：“想吃啥啊？”

不出意外的话，最终冠军会在红烧肉、烧烤和火锅三者里产生。半个小时后，任豪和刘也坐在了城里最有名的东北烧烤店里。

“羊肉串20个，瘦肉20个，酱油筋20个，鸡爪4只，变态辣烤翅4对……”

后面还有干豆腐菜串、疙瘩汤、炒面什么的，剩下的任豪实在记不住。看刘也拿着菜单还想继续点，任豪打断他：“够吃了吧。”

“我一天都没吃饭。”刘也压低声音说。

这似曾相识的对话。

吃烧烤没有啤酒的确不太合适，俩人在这个问题上倒是一拍即合——该吃吃该喝喝，回家叫代驾。

虽然刘也不想在饭桌上再听到有关Bev的话题，但任豪说到圣诞企划，Bev这个设计师难免被提到一嘴。

平日里任豪号称千杯不倒，今天一罐啤酒还没喝完，脸上就有点发红。他半开玩笑似地对刘也八卦起来：“我听我助理说，设计部有个姑娘在追你前男友。”

刘也吸溜了一口疙瘩汤，又香又烫，他含糊不清地回答：“是啊，他一直很招小女生的喜欢。你不也是吗？”

任豪挑眉问道：“这话怎么讲啊？”

豁，还装糊涂？

“那个陆洁含，看到你都快走不动路了，一个劲儿地往你身上贴。”

“吃醋啦？”

刘也说不是，这炒面里放得醋已经够多了，他早就酸死了。

要说任豪有的时候真是块木头，那天陆洁含去上妆的时候，他围着“迟到”这件事劝了刘也十多分钟，丝毫没想到刘也会因为小狐狸精倒贴的举动而吃醋。直到今天和刘也吃饭，他才发现自己后知后觉了。

“生气啦？”任豪把还冒着热气的羊肉串递到刘也嘴边。

小狐狸爱吃肉，应该能哄好。

刘也倒没客气，借着任豪的手，把面前的签子舔得干干净净。任豪又开始傻笑，说刘也真的有点像小猪。

“那我还能骗你咋地，我说像猪就像猪。”刘也给任豪盛了碗汤，“诶，今年要跟我回家过年吗？”

刘也心思细，他发现任豪每当听到和父母家人有关的词都会不开心，便私下旁敲侧击地问过助理几次。助理只说任豪的父母很早就去世了，其他的不肯透露。想着任豪过年的时候多半是孤零零的，刘也就寻思着带他回家。

“你家人不会介意吗？”任豪有些犹豫。

“我带男朋友回家，他们乐不得呢。尤其是我表妹，你的忠实粉丝，抱着你的杂志封面在沙发上打滚那种。”

任豪有些惊讶地张大眼睛，笑着问：“我这么出名吗？”

还真是说你胖你就喘。刘也心里虽这么想，嘴上还是得说：我男朋友最帅了，财经频道常驻嘉宾里最帅的崽！

说到这，任豪突然想起前几天有朋友无意间问起自己公司广告里的男主角是谁，他觉得挺帅的，想要认识认识。虽然这种类型的广告只在定点网站和电视台投放，受众没有太广，但任豪还是有了危机感。

当事人现在非常后悔，后悔让宝贝男朋友抛头露面去拍广告。借着酒劲，任豪说他要跟刘也单方面毁约，圣诞企划让陆洁含一个人拍，以后的广告也都不许刘也出镜。

刘也知道任豪在耍赖，便笑着说要他陪违约金。没想到任豪说，要钱没有，要人倒是有一个。

“不要脸！”这顿烧烤以刘也的呵斥告终。

听了任豪一路的碎碎念，直到把他扔进沙发里，刘也还是没想明白一杯啤酒他怎么能喝醉。任豪的脸红扑扑的，吵着问刘也：“你知道小宝宝怎么喝奶吗？”

刘也又气又笑，捏住任豪的脸颊问道：“咋地，你是小宝宝啊？”

“不是……不，你是……小宝宝。”

任豪可太沉了，看起来精瘦精瘦的，扛起来却要人命，刘也只想喊一句“我是你爸爸”。但是男朋友喝醉了又能怎么办呢？只能哄着。

“好好好，我是我是。”刘也摸摸任豪的头发。

然而任豪还纠结着小宝宝到底怎么吃奶的问题。刘也拗不过他，只好问：“那你说，他怎么吃？”

“这样。”任豪说着，把刘也的手指含进口中。

刘也本来是站着要帮任豪脱衣服的，冷不丁被这么一弄，整个人跌坐在任豪怀里。

“脏……”刘也推推任豪的肩膀。

“不脏，我的宝宝干净。”

刘也的心都要化了。

刘也从来都没见过这样的任豪，脱掉平日里干练沉稳的保护色，把最柔软的地方展现出来。他知道任豪很累，支撑着那么大的公司，恨不得所有事都想亲力亲为。两人同居之后，刘也已经数不清有多少个夜晚里任豪在他入睡之后才回家，轻手轻脚地爬上床，小心翼翼地把他抱进怀里。

指尖被任豪轻轻裹着，刘也不自觉地弯曲指节，和柔软的舌尖纠缠在一起。好热，好痒，明明是极具暗示性的动作，任豪却做得又纯又欲。

“宝宝真的这样吃东西吗？”刘也迷迷糊糊地问。

任豪松开他的手指，认真点头：“不骗宝宝。”

刘也笑着说：“我才不这样吃呢。”

“那等我们有宝宝你就知道了。”

任豪的确是喝醉了，什么胡话都说。

“傻瓜，俩男的怎么有孩子……”

听了刘也的话，任豪好像有点失落，然而不一会儿之后他又抱住刘也，眯着眼睛说：“那我们可以领养……去孤儿院挑一个最可爱的、你最喜欢的宝宝，好不好？”

刘也眼眶一热，点头说好。或许没有孩子会是遗憾，但不以此为纽带的感情似乎更纯粹，更难得。

“都听你的，但是我们现在收拾收拾去睡觉，嗯？”刘也哄着任豪。

可是任豪拽着刘也不放手，说他不困，才不要睡觉。

刘也知道任豪想要他。

“想要？”

任豪搂住刘也的腰，笑着点头。

果然没彻底喝醉，还有闲心使坏。刘也想着，帮任豪一件一件把衣服脱下。酒后不宜有激烈的情事，最后刘也只答应帮任豪用手解决。

然而戴好保险*套后刘也突然起了坏心。平时都是任豪欺负他，这回他也得让任豪尝尝这样的滋味。当他低头埋进任豪腿间时，果然听到了令人满意的、意料之中的喘息声。

任豪的酒全醒了。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

轰轰烈烈的爱本不可奢求，但它却主动找上我。

“刘也，你……”任豪把手指插进刘也发间。他不敢太用力，只能轻轻地弯曲关节，把柔顺的发丝拢进掌心，让手心里的痒抵消浑身上下的灼热。

刘也在这方面的经验几乎为零，除了之前偷偷看过的几部片子能作为指导，任豪就是他唯一的老师。但他现在骑虎难下，干脆装出身经百战的样子。

没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？

刘也慢慢扶住手里发烫的东西，保险*套的材质光滑，他又紧张，几次差点握不住。刘也今天刚剪过指甲，任豪能感觉到的全都是圆润饱满的指腹还有细长灵巧的手指。

见刘也松开嘴，任豪有些不满足地问：“怎么没有了？”

“流氓。”刘也骂他，脸上一红，然后又乖乖地俯下身去。

猫儿喝奶似地用舌尖卷了几下那东西的前端，刘也没为难自己，只含到三分之一的位置，深深浅浅地缓慢吞吐着。

任豪虽不尽兴，却不舍得弄疼刘也，就小幅度地挺腰配合他。刘也没拒绝，顺着任豪的意思，把一半的东西都含进嘴里。来不及咽下的涎水从嘴角滑出银丝，任豪伸手帮刘也擦干，然后顺着他的脸颊摸上去，手掌在他耳后打转。

刘也的耳垂很敏感，连带着整个耳周部位都变成禁区。每次亲热时任豪一靠近这里，刘也就会缩起脖子喊着让他走开。果真，任豪一摸，他立马报复在嘴下，含得任豪忍不住皱眉叫出声。

“谋杀亲夫啊……”任豪抬起刘也的下巴，把他从地毯上拽起，毫不客气地揽进怀里。

“不爽？”

“爽，但是……你技术太差。”

靠，得了便宜还卖乖。刘也一口咬在任豪喉结上。

“妈的，任豪你可真不是人，我第一次！”

知道自己惹祸了，任豪赶紧亲亲刘也，又是“宝贝”又是“小也”的叫。可刘也不管他还硬着，转身就要回屋拉灯睡觉。

“别走。”任豪可怜巴巴地眨眼，挂在刘也身上变成无尾熊玩偶，“别生气了宝宝，我教你好不好？”

任豪的教学就是亲力亲为。刘也承认，Bev从前很少注重他的感受，但任豪在情事中是服务意识极强的伴侣。这样的男人没人会不爱，他让同性结合时的心理快感丝毫不逊于生理快感。

刘也在献出自己的“第一次”之后就得到了“第一次”的补偿。任豪含着他，手口并用，不出十分钟就把他送上顶峰。刘也像是飘在云端，又好像沉入深海，在类似缺氧和溺水的无助中汲取源源不断的快感，最后哭叫着搂住任豪的脖颈，完完全全地释放出来。

任豪也有些失控，用过的保险*套还没摘，他压在刘也身上，低声说：“叫哥哥。”

刘也捂住双眼，用残存的理智撑着，有气无力地摇摇头。

“叫不叫？”任豪又摸上刘也刚刚软下去的东西。

丢盔卸甲。

“哥哥，哥哥……”刘也掐住任豪的手臂，眼里满是泪水。他太满足了，甚至有种失真感。

任豪轻轻擦过刘也的眼角，他心疼，却无法说服自己停下来。

“不哭，哥哥疼你。”

终究是一夜缠绵。

第二天一早刘也悠悠转醒，就看见任豪无辜地趴在他枕头上，好像等着主人起床的大狗。刘也夜里做了好多梦，全都和任豪有关，记得最清楚的一个就是自己叫任豪“哥哥”，他听到之后笑得比得知股票看涨还欢。

刘也实在不明白任豪为什么会对“哥哥”这个词有执念，不就是比自己小了两岁吗？正常情况下难道不是年龄大的一方才会更缺乏安全感吗？

“任豪。”刘也叫他。

“对不起，我错了。”任豪立马蹭蹭刘也的下巴。晨起的声音有些沙哑，染着昨晚还未消退的情潮。

老天爷，要命啊。刘也没想到任豪居然会装可怜卖萌，好像昨天喝酒犯浑的人根本不是他。懂得撩人，又懂得哄人——如果不是刘也平时也没少欺负任豪，他简直要怀疑自己是被PUA的小可怜。

纵使心里早就不生气了，刘也还是冷着脸对任豪说：“以后不许喝酒。”

任豪哼哼哈哈地答应，转身就问他早饭要吃什么。

“如果以后让我闻到你身上有酒味，你就别想进门。”刘也继续教训道。

任豪穿好衬衫，问刘也：“小笼包，豆腐脑，豆浆油条，OK不？”

“我跟你说话呢！”刘也抓起抱枕蓄势待发。

“啊，再加一个茶蛋？”

最后任豪还是挨了一枕头，笑嘻嘻地捂着额头出门。

由于种种突发情况，任豪的圣诞企划硬是拖成了新年企划。他当真是说到做到，没让刘也继续参与广告的拍摄，随意让摄制组找了个男演员和陆洁含搭配。只是拍摄当天俩人似乎都不在状态，拍了二十几条也没达到预期效果。

“陆老师，什么情况？”导演略带不满地问。

陆洁含瞧着任豪没在现场，便问了句：“任总呢？”

刚冒头的新人敢这么放肆，无非就是因为背后有靠山，本身性子又肤浅张扬。导演也算是圈里的老人，原来就憋了一肚子火，没再给陆洁含留面子。

“任总是总裁，不是场记，自然是在公司办公了。”

陆洁含皱眉：“那天那个人真的是他男朋友吗？”

“隐私，无可奉告。陆老师，您今天要拖到收工？”

后半段拍摄里陆洁含好像换了个人，百分百投入不说，最后还答应了搭档加微信的请求。导演不知道她是进入状态还是吃错什么药，不过也懒得理会。

这次拍摄没有刘也参与，所以成片不用拿给任豪亲自审核，由助理经手就好。小助理还算机灵，见任豪对新年企划已经不太关注，索性也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，但拿到成片时他整个人还是惊着了。

“是哪个不长眼的找Bevley去顶刘老师的？”他在拍摄组的群里一顿狂轰乱炸。

“敢做不敢当”的确是人生常态，最后也没人承认，都说是随意在片场抓了个长得还不错的工作人员，毕竟工期急迫，难免出错。

“我信你个鬼。”助理一个头两个大。

拍摄广告选角又不是挑鸡蛋，合同都没签谁敢随意找人上阵？从上次设计画稿沿用创意的事情出了之后他就一直劝任豪直接辞退Bev，但总裁似乎没有这种打算，这才又给了Bev暗中使伎俩的机会。

当初Bev用几张画稿让任豪替他还了欠给对家公司的债务，现在的种种举动明显就是要对刘也下手，把男朋友再拉回他身边。助理真的想不通，就算任豪为了展现自己的大度和惜才不肯开除Bev，也实在不至于退让到如此地步。

放长线钓大鱼，他头一回看不懂任豪想钓的是哪条大鱼。

所谓忙中出错就是这样。按照惯例，成片出厂和正式发布之前需要先在私人微信上po几张小样拍一拍其他投资方金主的马屁，尤其是陆洁含那边，表面工夫还是要做的。

因为大片男主是Bev，助理本来应该记得屏蔽刘也，不让他知道这个消息。然而发布的时候选错了分组，等反应过来时已经过去半个钟头。

刘也这种网瘾少年怎么可能脱离朋友圈超过十五分钟，刷到陆洁含的脸时他下意识地皱紧眉头，再往旁边一看——好家伙，简直是苍蝇炒苍蝇，恶心到一块儿了。

刘也不是傻子，Bev突然进入任豪的公司，用了自己曾经给他设计的图样，现在又千方百计地挤进公众视野。这无非就是想告诉刘也，他回来了。

“没屁用，省省吧。”刘也往床上一倒，手机一扔，抱起薯片咔嚓咔嚓地嚼起来。

没广告拍的日子过于无聊，刘也可算尝到了所谓娱乐圈人士的枯燥生活。有比较才有鉴别，最近他又干起老本行，利用空闲时间接了几份图案设计的工作。任豪晚上加班回来时总能碰见刘也坐在电脑前，推推鼻梁上的眼镜，软糯糯地喊一声：“你回来啦。”

第一天的时候任豪盯着刘也的眼镜看了好久。本来以为刘也戴眼镜会有种斯文败类的感觉，没想到居然是呆萌高中生的即视感。

任豪倚在电脑桌边问：“刘也同学，今天的作业还没做完吗？”

“起开起开，大人我忙着呢。饭在锅里，汤在盆里，排骨在桌上。”

“我吃过饭了。”任豪说。

“那你把碗收了。”

“嗯……刘也同学，老师教你写作业好不好？”

靠，完了。

刘也还没反应过来，就被任豪打横抱起，电脑屏幕上的图案才画好一半。第二天晚上任豪带回来一件符合刘也尺码的日式女高中生校服，被刘也罚着跪了十五分钟的遥控器，中间换了五十几个台。

“宝宝，我错了。”这绝对是任豪近期说过的最多的话。

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

你给的满足，是让人不贪心的资本，但我偶尔也会不安。

任豪嘴上说着错了，心里想的却是：坚决不改，下次还敢。再矜持高冷的人也会有重*欲的一面，只是需要有人来调教、激发。既然刘也脸皮薄，那只好由他去当那个脸皮厚的人了。

然而这次任豪出师不利，任他软磨硬泡，刘也怎么都不肯穿那套日式女高中生校服。他又舍不得对刘也用强，最后索性把包装盒子扔到柜子里不再理它。

新年企划如期上市，刘也收到巧克力礼盒的时候才知道企划的主题是“YE's Night”，译为“无限可能的夜晚”。

“整这么浪漫呢……”刘也挑了块榛果巧克力塞进嘴里，满足地眯起眼睛，“好吃，好吃。”

为了不给自己添堵，刘也没再关注任何有关Bev和陆洁含的消息。如果说Bev是没脸没皮的渣男，那么陆洁含给刘也的感觉则更糟。天蝎座的第六感让他第一次见到这个女人时就猜透她心里所想，又或者说，刘也还没笨到连有人觊觎他男朋友这件事都看不出来。

只是他能对任豪说什么呢？

“不许理那个女人！”  
“只许喜欢我一个人！”  
“每半个小时给我打个电话，迟一分钟都不行！”  
……

这些赌气又不起任何实际作用的话对于刘也来说都太幼稚了。

想着想着，刘也翻开枕头底下藏着的小本本，从第一页开始看起来。之前他跟任豪开玩笑说自己记仇，和谁吵架都会拿小本子记下来。任豪若有所思地说，那不如我们吵一架，省的你这好几个月也没啥可写的。

算起来他们同居也有两个月了，真的一次不愉快都没有，刘也甚至不知道任豪生气时会是什么样。所以他的小本本上只记了任豪平时爱吃什么，还有……对他用了什么羞人的道具。

“不正经！”刘也脸红。

最近的几个设计图稿让刘也忙得昼夜颠倒，好不容易保存点精力还要留着给任豪折腾。他本来想用午后的时段补个觉，却有个陌生号码不适时宜地打进来。

刘也接起来问：“您好，哪位？”

对方沉默了一会，开口道：“也，你还好吗？”

是Bevley。

如果是半年前，刘也一定会哭着喊着骂Bev没心没肺怎么现在才想起来给他打电话，然后再说好多好多遍“我不好，我一点都不好”。但有时候就是这样，在某一个点上，之前的感情就都断了。或者与其说它断了，不如说它有了新的接续。

“是Bevley Rodriguez吗？”刘也语气如常。

自从相恋之后，刘也从来没有这样连名带姓地叫过他。Bev苦涩地扯动嘴角，问道：“最近还在搞设计吗？”

“怎么，我还以为你在任豪的公司里对我的动态了如指掌呢。”

话一出口，刘也才意识到自己言语中带刺。都怪任豪，把他惯得无法无天。

Bev愣住。从前和他的相处中，刘也永远都是温柔体贴的，就算他移情别恋拎着行李直接飞回美国，刘也都没舍得对他说一句重话。果然是遇到爱他的人了吗？把温顺的绵羊宠成爱炸毛的小猫。

“任总不会对我们讲私事的，我也是无意间在他的办公桌上看到你们的合照，才知道你是他男朋友。”

刘也完全抓错重点。什么？任豪憨憨居然把他们的合照摆在办公桌上？哪张？他瘦脸磨皮放大双眼了吗？

“噢，所以你找我有事？”刘也摆出公事公办的态度。

“有个朋友想请你帮忙设计一套图案，她的珠宝品牌正在筹备。”

Bev问他下午方不方便出来面谈，刘也说要请示一下男朋友，到时候再定。

遇到工作的事情刘也就像是缺根筋，一心只想着设计，把任豪和Bev的情敌关系抛到脑后。其实也是因为坦荡，他心里不再有Bev，自然不会产生扭捏、担忧或者念念不忘的感情。

任豪大概率在开会，手机直接转到语音信箱，刘也给他留言，又发了条微信说自己去他们公司楼下的咖啡厅谈工作的事情。

今天的路上堵得出奇，刘也赶到约定地点时已经快下午四点。Bev坐在窗边第一桌的位置朝他招手，只是刘也怎么都没想到，他说的那位朋友居然是陆洁含。

“她不能到场，所以委托我带来设计要求和部分定金。”

刘也皱眉：“你们俩什么关系？”

“各取所需。”

“噢，所以她委托炮*友的前男友来做设计，有意思吗？”刘也搅着面前的咖啡。

“也，她没有恶意，是因为我对她说，你是设计学院里最优秀的学生。”

“他妈的你在床*上说的话还能信？陆洁含是不是傻啊？”

刘也觉着一阵恶心，他不想再和Bev废话，抓起衣服就走，却在快到门口时撞上迎面而来的人。

他听到那人说：“啧，我来的不是时候啊。”

是任豪。

任豪从会场出来就看到刘也的消息，想着自己正好闲下来，就顺便到楼下的咖啡厅看看，是谁这么大的面子居然能把他宅着一周不出门的男朋友请出家门。

没想到却撞见这么一出老情人相逢的戏码。

开车回家的途中两人一路无言，刘也几度想解释什么，最后还是默默抓紧安全带什么都不没说。今天他刚说完自己没见过任豪生气的样子，现在眼前那张好看的脸就面无表情，眉头微微皱着。

“下车。”任豪拔下车钥匙。见刘也呆呆地不动地方，他又问：“怎么，要我亲自抱你下去？”

“不，不是……”

刘也话还没说完，任豪就咬上了他的嘴唇。

“唔——”刘也下意识地搂住任豪的脖颈。

有点凶，但还是克制了的。

本来刘也已经做好准备接受惩罚，任豪却突然停了下来。他把座椅放平，窗户裂开一个小缝隙，附身把刘也禁锢在怀里。

刘也想解释，但任豪说，他不想听，也不需要听。

虽然刘也明白“前男友的炮*友托我帮忙设计logo所以我和前男友去喝咖啡了”这种理由完全没有说服力，但任豪如此强硬的态度还是让他觉得委屈。

说到底男人女人都是口是心非的动物。任豪说过自己不介意Bev的存在，然而当刘也真的和Bev接触起来，他才体会到那种强烈的醋意。爱是无法和占有欲分离的，任何人都不可能做到。

就一会的功夫，刘也的衣服被解了个七七八八，任豪用领带把他的双手绑起来举过头顶，强硬地挤进他双腿间。

“你干嘛啊……”刘也眼圈发红，声音也开始打颤，“别，不要在车里……”

任豪扯开刘也的皮带，才发现他下面早就有了反应。

“还没试过在这里，你也想要，不是吗？”

任豪一路吻着，额头、鼻尖、嘴唇、喉结、锁骨、前胸、肚脐……刘也无助又习惯性地弯起膝盖，果然，任豪伸出手揽住他的膝窝。

他们太契合了，对彼此的一举一动早已了然于胸。

下身的灼热感觉愈发难耐，任豪没再客气，准备得差不多之后就直接奔着柔软的地方冲了进去。刘也的手依旧被绑着，只能不停地弓起身子迎合任豪。他白嫩的前胸不轻不重地撞上任豪精壮的胸口，细腰弯成长桥，供着一盏盈盈的月亮。

“慢一点，求你……任豪……”

任豪像是捡回了几分理智，把刘也从座椅上捞起来抱进怀里，细细地吻他的脖颈。刘也说不上来自己是什么感觉，一点点害怕，一点点无助，但更多的还是难以名状的快感。任豪没留在刘也体内，第一次发泄过后，他用西装外套裹住昏昏欲睡的人儿，大步往别墅走去。

刘也傻傻地以为这样就结束了，然而当任豪把那件系着蝴蝶结的日式校服丢到地毯上时，他又不争气地脸红了。

“穿上。”任豪蹲下身子。

刘也跪坐在地毯上，细长的小腿从任豪的西装外套下伸开，任豪帮他脱掉鞋和袜子，白嫩的脚也露了出来。

“这回是我错了……但是，你不可以欺负我……”刘也没想和任豪撒娇，但他委屈的时候就是这个样子，讲什么都带着一股软糯的哭腔。

任豪差点被他求得心软。但是这回不得不罚，最起码要让刘也知道，他并非丝毫不介意Bev的存在。他的爱，他的人，不可以分给不相干的人一丝一毫。

“乖乖的，穿上这个我就不生气。”

刘也捡起地上可怜的布片，眼角湿湿的，手腕还留着刚才领带捆绑的痕迹。见刘也这个样子多半没力气自己穿衣服，任豪帮他套好上衣，把他抱到沙发上穿好短裙，最后穿上过膝的白色长筒袜。

“多吃点，这腿比女孩子还瘦。”任豪说着腿，却在刘也的后腰摸着，最后轻轻在小屁股上拍了几下。

刘也揪住任豪的袖口，小声说：“你不要生气了，任豪。”

任豪没说话，只是拉着刘也的手放到自己心口，另一只手覆在短款上衣遮不住的一截细腰上。

“任豪……”

“叫老公。”

刘也咬住嘴唇，软软地叫了声“老公”。

那天晚上任豪也不知是怎么了，刘也身上的布料全都被撕破，一条长筒袜挂在脚尖，另一条早就被扔到床下。刘也哭得满脸泪痕，巨大的快感让他几乎昏死过去，他搂着任豪的肩膀，在上面咬出好几个齿痕。

凌晨的时候刘也被任豪抱着进了浴室，他难得还清醒着，嘴里不停念叨：“任豪，别生气好不好……”

任豪早就不气了，跨进浴缸和刘也抱在一起，帮他洗干净身上的汗水，之后又给他发肿的地方上了药。

“乖，不气了。”任豪轻轻吻刘也的额头。

刘也抱住他，哼哼唧唧地不知说了些什么。

吃醋的惩罚，又酸又甜。任豪想着，把刘也用浴巾裹起来抱进怀里。

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

你是我的温柔盔甲。

或许是那晚任豪略显粗暴，或许是因为最近工作劳累，早起时刘也发起低烧，喉咙又干又疼，脸颊也开始发烫。

“喝水，渴……”刘也小声说。

任豪听刘也声音不对，赶紧摸摸他的额头，把水端来喂完之后又从药箱里翻出体温计。37.7，有点尴尬的温度。在家修养免不了难受，去医院也只会被嘱咐多喝热水好好休息。任豪忍不住自责，昨晚他不该毫无节制地索取。

刘也大概是被吓着了，入睡前一直把被子隔在他和任豪中间，自己缩成小小一团。中间任豪起夜给他盖过几次被子，顺势把他捞进怀里。

量过体温后刘也依旧躲在被子里，刚刚喝下的一整杯热水似乎起了作用，前胸后背开始冒出细密的汗珠。他整个人晕乎乎的，脑子里不停地想：小男朋友是醋精怎么办？

想着刘也现在肯定没太大胃口，任豪问道：“来杯热牛奶，可以不？”

刘也点头，从被子里悄悄伸出手，握住任豪的食指。

“抱抱我好不好……”说完之后刘也又赶紧摇摇头，把手臂放回棉被里，“不行，会被我传染。”

怎么能可爱成这个样子呢。任豪俯身搂住刘也，抽出床头的纸巾帮他擦干额头上渗出的汗珠。

“不怕传染，我身体好。”

“有多好啊？”刘也问。

“好到家里的感冒药退烧药都过期了。”

“……那我没的吃了。”

任豪摸摸刘也的额头：“一会儿我叫助理来送，你别出去吹风。还有昨晚的事，是我不对。”

刘也腿间还满是酸痛，听到任豪这么说便忍不住脸红。

“我以后不去见他了，保证噢。”刘也把三根手指尖从被子的边缘露出作发誓状，惹得任豪笑起来。

床头打架床尾和这话真不是白说的，尤其是热恋期的小情侣。任豪屁颠屁颠地去给刘也煮牛奶，顺便还烤了两片吐司，坐在床边看刘也一点一点吃完才放心去上班。

早上七点五十分，任豪准时到达公司地下停车场。八点是正式上班的时间，他交代助理说自己晚半小时上去，昨天批好的文件就放在办公桌上，可以随时来拿。

习惯性地从上衣口袋里掏出烟盒，任豪才想起停车场里禁止吸烟。悻悻地把东西扔到副驾驶位上，他松垮地向后倒去，盯着倒车镜上的挂饰发呆。

车里似乎还有昨天刘也留下的味道，微微发皱的坐垫昭示着荒唐又甜蜜的情爱痕迹，任豪闭上双眼，心里一团乱麻。

任豪是个缺乏安全感的人。这样的缺点可以被温柔隐藏，却永远无法磨灭。和外婆一起生活的那几年，邻居见了他都要夸一句“憨厚”，其实潜台词就是说这孩子人不错，但是不精明。然而被强行安上继承人的身份之后，任豪被迫变得精明。他的自信和强大是父权笼罩的铁链硬捆出来的，从来都不是由内而外生发。

别人只见他包容刘也，但刘也又何尝不是在包容他呢。融化他的偏执不安、醋意满满，体谅他的情不自禁、霸道执拗。

【宝贝 记得多喝水 睡饱 中午助理给你送药的时候会顺便带吃的过去 想好吃什么就告诉我 但是不可以是辣的 盖好被子 别再着凉】

给刘也发去消息，任豪恋恋不舍地抽回思绪。才离开家不到一小时，他就开始想刘也。

“没出息。”任豪嘲笑自己。

助理早就等在办公室门口，见任豪从电梯间出来，就赶紧迎上去。

“豪总，查到了。当年您父亲去美国的确和他有关。”

任豪目光一凛，问道：“稿子拿到了吗？”

助理递上准备好的平板电脑：“在这。”

“五分钟之后开会。”任豪语气如常。

“您……不先处理一下这个？”

任豪把签好的文件丢到助理怀里：“都不是什么太重要的人，没有我的春季新品十分之一的分量。”

助理不敢多言，跟在任豪身后进了会议室。

会程两个小时，好几十张设计创意幻灯片在任豪眼前闪过，却没有一个能让他满意。其中倒是有个亮眼的“love for art sake (为艺术而爱)”，但显然是拙劣模仿爱伦坡经典语言的翻车之作。

“你和爱人做，是为了艺术？未免太伟大了点。”

任豪的评价一向犀利，但这次还是引得底下的人窃笑不断。提出创意的是新入职的员工，站在屏幕前有些不知所措。

觉得自己说话的确欠考虑，任豪又补充道：“不如把你的创意改一改。”

“love for love sake (为爱而爱).”

公司里还没谁有过如此待遇，能让任豪亲自帮着修改创意。虽然想到面前坐着的总裁可能比自己年纪还小，职员还是感激又恭敬感激又恭敬地说了句：“谢谢总裁。”

中午助理去送饭的时候带了刘也爱吃的梅菜扣肉盖浇饭，但刘也就吃了一半不到，中途发现体温到了38.5。

“发汗没用啊……”刘也捧着脸颊嘟囔。

助理给任豪报告完情况，对刘也解释道：“感冒发烧分很多种，风寒啊风热的，不是每种都能被发汗治好。”

【直接带他去医院】任豪回信道。

“刘老师，穿衣服收拾收拾，我带你去医院。豪总吩咐的。”

刘也说任豪小题大做，发烧而已，还能什么小毛病都往医院跑？不过最近流感很严重，他也不想把病过给任豪，想了一会儿还是乖乖穿好衣服跟助理走出家门。

医院里人满为患，刘也直接被带去见了任豪的医生朋友，在体温已经有下降趋势的情况下还是被塞进了单人单间的VIP病房。

“医生，我这是咋了……不至于住院吧。”刘也紧张得手心冒汗。

“流感，隔离几天。尤其任豪跟我说你平时身体也不太好，还是乖乖住院比较安全。”

刘也忍不住撇嘴：“我身体好着呢，别听他瞎说。”

医生笑笑：“任豪说你胃不好，再看看你这个血项，贫血有一阵子了吧。”

“额，小毛病而已。”

于是在住进病房挂吊针之前，刘也又被迫听了医生将近十五分钟的贫血并发症讲座。

任豪也不想让刘也住院，只是他工作忙，实在没办法时刻照顾好刘也。与其在公司白担心，不如送到自己朋友手下好生照顾着。

住进VIP病房的头两天刘也烧得迷糊，硬是不许任豪来看他，好几次任豪都走到门外了，刘也趴到门口和他说几句话就又倒回床上。

“小没良心，都不想我吗？”第三天来看刘也的时候，任豪倚着病房门问。

“我这不是怕传染给你吗……”

任豪笑着说：“前两天晚上我都抱着你睡了好几觉了。”

“什么玩意？”刘也大惊。

原来他不是在做梦，晚上半梦半醒之间感受到的温暖怀抱不是虚无的。

“搞个病房钥匙还是挺容易的。”任豪隔着门上的玻璃用手指碰刘也的鼻尖，“都生病了半夜还踢被子，三岁的宝宝都比你乖。”

刘也，惨败。

其实他也好想任豪，白天在病房里无聊的时候不是看电视刷手机，就是不停地翻之前和任豪的合照。

“诶对，你办公桌上放的是哪张合照啊？”

任豪给刘也递上削好的苹果：“就是那张黑衣服，你揽着我肩膀的。”

“噢，原来不是你拍得像佛的那张。”

任豪无奈地指指自己脸上的口罩：“我可以摘下来吗？太闷了，再这样一会儿的确要归西了。”

刘也比了个“no” 的手势，把苹果咬得发出几声脆响。

好不容易熬过传染期，刘也终于允许任豪亲亲抱抱，任豪就又开始不安分起来。他最喜欢的事就是把病床调高到45度，然后撑着床边轻轻吻刘也的唇。一周多没亲过的软肉似乎变得更诱人，多停留一秒都让人心火难耐。

留院观察的最后一天，任豪可不想错过这样的好机会。

“乖，把眼睛闭上。”任豪从口袋里拿出一条类似绸缎的东西。

刘也明白任豪肯定又要搞什么新把戏欺负他，但最后还是乖乖地让任豪把绸带蒙在自己眼前。顺滑的面料摩擦睫毛，刘也慢慢闭上眼睛，触到任豪的脸颊。目不能视的状态下，人的感官灵敏度被无限放大，他第一次觉得任豪的皮肤这样滑，声音这么好听。

“任豪……”

“我在呢。”

任豪把病房门口挂了免打扰的牌子，但刘也并不知道，还时刻害怕会有护士进来查房。任豪解开他的上衣，像揉面团一样把玩着，留下自己的指痕和嘴唇的温度。只是一点点刺激而已，刘也的眼眶就开始发湿，把眼前的布料浸出水痕。

本来以为任豪念在他病初愈的份上不会太过分，但刘也还是低估了他们这个年龄的冲动和渴求。不光是任豪，刘也自己也有些把持不住。

“放心，没有润滑，我们用手。”任豪还是舍不得在没有润滑的情况下占有刘也。

然而事实证明，任豪连手都没怎么用。两个人只用互相摩擦的方式得到发泄，刘也只在片子里看过，没想到亲身实践起来居然是如此难耐的感觉。爽利的凌迟，大概是这种左右矛盾的境地。

“这得磨到什么时候啊……”刘也喘息着抱怨。

话刚说完，任豪就使坏在他腰间捏了一把。刘也感到下腹一紧，接着就有液体滴滴答答地落在病号服上，他却被蒙着眼睛，看不见任豪的前端也难忍地渗出透明的液体。

“这不就到了。”任豪坏笑，拉着刘也的手往下探去。

刘也害羞地低下头叫道：“你……”

干柴烈火之际，咚咚咚——敲门声不适时宜地响起。

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

如果没有你，我会过得怎么样？

来敲门的是助理。

刘也倒是舒服了，窝在任豪怀里满足地蹭他的下巴磕，求他把眼前蒙着的绸布摘掉。任豪憋了一肚子火，按住刘也的手不许他乱动，提高音调问道：“谁敲门？”

助理大概知道自己坏了总裁的好事，瑟瑟缩缩地答了一句：“豪总，我啊……”

任豪料到可能是工作上出了急事，便不好发作。他摸摸刘也的脸颊，把绸布摘掉，哄着刘也继续睡一觉。突然得见光亮，刘也下意识地眯起双眼，搂着任豪的腰不肯放开。

“乖，我就出去一会，马上回来。”

“不要。”刘也开始任性。

任豪拿刘也没办法。前几天还是明令禁止他踏进病房的人，现在却抱着他死活不撒手，丝毫不体谅他没处泄火，反而还火上浇油。

没办法，只好吓吓小狐狸了。

“下午你就出院了，晚上还想不想睡觉？”任豪问。

刘也打了个激灵，从任豪怀里挣开，乖乖倒在床上盖好被子，装出小猪一样的呼噜声。一秒入睡，完美。

任豪忍俊不禁，看着刘也这几天才渐渐有了血色的脸颊，又有些心疼。整理好上衣，任豪让助理再在门外等上十分钟，然后自己可怜兮兮地进了卫生间。

卫生间的门前脚刚关上，刘也就蹑手蹑脚地下了床。他以为男生做这种事的时候总会发出点声音，然而趴着门听了半天，任豪硬是一点动静都没有。

“奇怪，他在里面打坐呢？”刘也滴溜溜地转着眼珠。

也不知道偷听了多久，刘也捉到门里传出的几阵急促的喘息声，然后是水龙头冲水的声音，再然后……

卫生间的门打开了。

人都说一孕傻三年，刘也这是一病傻三年，偷听羞羞的事还能被人抓个正着。像被捏着后颈捉起来的小狐狸一般，刘也被任豪抱住扔回床上，光着脚丫，脸像熟透的樱桃。

任豪没敢继续和刘也纠缠，再留在这，他可不能保证不做什么坏事。

“回家收拾你。”任豪笑着说。

直到病房的门关上，刘也还没缓过神。他怎么这么傻啊？想到这，刘也砰的从床上坐起来，恨铁不成钢地往自己脑门上锤了一下。

他很想拿出家里枕头下的小本子，记上：任豪不是憨憨，刘也才是。

任豪整理好状态出门的时候，助理已经足足等了二十分钟有余。见任豪表情还算缓和，助理长舒了口气，屁颠屁颠地跟在老板身后进了电梯。

“什么事，追到这了，一天假都不给放。”

“豪总，本来可以和你电话说的，但是我打，你也不接啊……”助理实在冤枉。

任豪拿起手机一看，居然有五六个未接来电。看来这回的确是他理亏。

“嗯，那可能是我刚才太投入了。”

助理又被喂了一嘴狗粮，忍不住话多起来：“老板，刘老师病刚好，你得克制，再说了……”

于是在出电梯之前，助理这个月的奖金被任豪取消了。但是小助理心里并不是太难过，毕竟帮任豪跑腿去看刘也的这几个月里，他赚的红包已经快抵上半年的奖金了。

总结下来就是，豪总大方，刘老师更阔绰。

“所以到底什么事？”

“嗯……是Bevley，他今天中午递了辞呈。”

任豪皱眉。春季新品的设计稿马上就要开始，他之前还睁一只眼闭一眼让Bev混进了新年大片的拍摄和陆洁含搭档，他怎么好意思提辞职？

“怎么，我给他的油水还不够多，让他这么迫不及待地又找下家吗？”

助理为难地挠挠头，说道：“他要真是习惯性跑路，那也就算了。但我怎么总觉得这里面有别的事呢……”

“除了任家的事，你觉得还有其他？”任豪追问。

提到任家的事，助理心中的疑惑又深了几分：“豪总，说到您父亲的事……我们手里的证据已经很足了，为什么不直接起诉Bev？”

任豪缓缓抬起手，最后又轻轻落回膝盖上。

“因为他欠我的远不止这些。他还不上，但我得让他看着我拿回我应得的一切。”

“那批不批他的辞呈？”助理问。

“把春季新品设计组组长的职位给他，这个完了之后，再结他一年的薪水。”

下午任豪果真没出现在医院里，刘也是被司机送回家的。生病的这一周里他一张设计稿也没画，甲方爸爸已经在微信上催过无数次了。

但是病好了也不想工作。刘也抱着枕头在床上舒舒服服地躺着，十分钟之后来了桶泡面，心满意足地填饱肚子之后就打开手机冲浪。

明明五分钟之前还在感叹“今天的微博也很无聊”，五分钟之后看到热搜标题的刘也直接爆了粗口。

“靠，我就说他妈的他找我没什么好事！”

#任豪男友密会前男友旧情复燃# 直接空降前五。

刘也当然没有做贼心虚，但手心还是不住地渗出汗水。他一时分不清背后搞鬼的人到底有什么目的，靶子究竟是他还是任豪。

网友果然还是一派吝啬恶毒的嘴脸，热门微博的评论多半都是吐槽辱骂。

“这个热搜标题是顺口溜吗？”  
“这都是什么十八线，五个评论也能热搜？”  
“任豪？是那个MK的？”  
“总裁也能被绿啊……”  
“这个男朋友看着也有点眼熟啊，是不是和任豪一起拍广告的那个？”  
“挺好，吃着碗里还想着锅里，又当又立第一人了。”  
……

刘也气得发抖，他恨不得一巴掌拍死那天那个脑子抽了非要去见Bev的自己。

大脑一片空白，刘也怎么都没想到有一天他会成为热搜的主角。如果家人看到这样的消息，他们该有多难过啊。还有任豪，直到这一刻刘也才意识到，他被泼脏水是次要，他的一举一动都可能给任豪带来极大的影响，这才是重要的。

正当他不知所措的时候，任豪打来电话。

接起电话，刘也什么都没说。他不想让任豪听见自己的哽咽，也不想再说什么没用的抱歉。

还是任豪先开了口：“对不起，是我的错。”

“你错什么啊，傻子。”刘也忍不住吸了吸鼻子，“完了，我爸妈肯定马上就知道我之前和你拍广告了，我得被扒皮了。”

他也不知道自己哪来的兴致，这个时候还能开玩笑。

“宝宝，等我好不好，我刚开完会，马上回家。就在家等我，哪都不许去。”任豪把手机夹在脸颊和肩膀之间，穿上外套就往停车场奔，“刘也，别怕。”

如果说之前的那些刘也都可以承受，那任豪这一句“别怕”真的让他全盘皆输。没有任豪，他是什么？只不过是一个籍籍无名的普通人，一个丢了男朋友只会哭的小怂包，一个温温柔柔永远不敢放肆一场的乖孩子，一个除了父母不会再有人依靠的孤家寡人。

“好，我等你回来。”

回家的路上任豪全程都在开紧急会议，半小时后词条被从热搜撤下，话题一边倒转移到了Bev身上，甚至有大v扒出他在大学期间设计抄袭的黑历史。

“豪总，这事……”视频另一端的助理忧心忡忡。

“你们不用再管了，剩下的我来处理。”

没有人比任豪更清楚这是怎么一回事。从上次拍摄现场见过陆洁含之后，短短半个月里，任豪经常会在各种饭局上偶遇她，连带着碰到一些让人恶心的暗示。

陆洁含把任豪当成了男女通吃的玩票咖，以为身体可以作为和他交换的本钱。她的确不傻，年轻多金的总裁当然要好过挺着啤酒肚的糟老头子。眼看着现在的金主渐渐失势，她需要下家。几番明示暗示无果，她把目标放在了刘也身上，Bev只是诱饵。

只是她胃口太大又目光浅薄，总以为所有人之间的感情都像她想的那样薄脆易碎丝毫没有信任可言。

刘也并没有好好在家里等任豪，他坐在别墅门口，把自己缩进羽绒服里，眼眶红红的。外面的风很冷，吹在泪痕上更让人疼得心慌，刘也就这么等着，直到任豪的车灯晃得他睁不开眼。

任豪什么都没说，心疼地把刘也抱进怀里，上楼放好洗澡水，两个人冲掉了一身寒气。他知道刘也在哭，泪水混着热水在浴室里蒸发，但却掩不住发红的眼角和鼻尖。

“小哭包，没事了，都过去了。”任豪擦干刘也身上的水珠，拿来吹风机帮他吹头发，“抬头我看看，是不是哭成小猪了？”

刘也破涕为笑：“你才是猪。”

“笑了。”任豪如释重负。

在家苦等的这几个小时刘也想明白了不少。Bev只是素人，就算再嫉妒任豪和刘也，也不可能拿自己的名誉和前途去赌，多半是被人利用当了棋子。只是刘也不明白，Bev大学期间抄袭的事连他都不知道，任豪又是如何知道的。

“所以，是陆洁含让人去拍的吗？”搂住任豪的脖颈，刘也哑着嗓子问。

任豪点头。

刘也一阵头疼，这个女人，还真是像八卦爆料里说的一样不择手段。

“她喜欢你？”

任豪摇头，说道：“她喜欢的是金钱、人脉、资源，从来不是哪个人。”

是啊，谁喜欢谁肯定都多多少少为了点什么。兜兜转转，刘也又绕回那个问题。

“那，任豪，你为什么会喜欢我呢？”

把给自己擦过头发的毛巾扔在一边，任豪蹲下身子，仰视刘也。他像一只大狗，把头放在主人的膝盖上，还有滴滴答答的水珠落下。

“你不记得我了吧。那你还记得在南山高中小巷里救过的那个满脸是血的人吗？”任豪说着，轻轻攥住刘也的手腕，“那天晚上我也是这样，对你敌意满满，攥着你的手腕不放。”

然后他又把刘也的手掌贴在自己的额头上，说：“但是你很好，给我擦干了额头上的血，还想送我去医院来着。”

“刘也，我们认识很多年了。”

是我先进入了你的世界。

没有你，何来我。

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

我的遗憾，是错过早早与你相爱的机会。

刘也听了一个故事，又像是做了一场梦。梦里他穿着肥肥大大的高中校服，站在星期一的升旗台上，表面从容镇定，其实手中的演讲稿已经悄悄被汗水打湿。

高三刚读到两个月的时候，父亲工作变动，他们举家迁往北方小城。出发前一天晚上刘也因为下午间操时淋了雨所以请了晚自习的假，在小巷里遇到满身伤痕的任豪。他不记得对话的内容，也忘了自己替任豪简单处理过伤口。

但刘也在很长一段时间里都忘不了那个比他高上半头的少年的倔强眼神，还有他在自己手腕间留下的炽热温度。

之后的日子循规蹈矩，就像那天他们相遇的巷子一样，不算曲折，却没什么生机。大学读得顺风顺水，恋爱有点糟糕，父母双全，事业却又平庸。刘也想，如果没有那次巧合的重逢，或许他现在正在家里顶着三天都没洗过的鸡窝头打王者荣耀。

“所以你早就认出我了是吗？”刘也双手抱膝，接过任豪递来的热牛奶，“那为什么不告诉我？”

任豪低下头，无奈地挑眉：“被打成那样，太怂了。”

“切，我又不嫌弃你。”

“我是私生子。”

刘也手腕一抖，有几滴牛奶洒在被面上，晕出深色的水痕。还没等他发问，任豪又开口说道：“那天我身上带了刀，如果你没来，我……现在大概会在监狱里吧。

“刘也，你一直问我为什么对你那么好，为什么要喜欢你。现在你懂了吗？可以体会了吗？

“或许你会怀疑这种感情是救赎，是感激，不是爱。但我可以明确的告诉你，我也曾经怀疑过，但现在，现在我知道，这就是爱。

“是一见钟情，更是日久生情。

“既然老天又给我这次机会，那么让我爱你、保护你吧，好吗？”

刘也愣了许久，甚至察觉不到手中牛奶杯烫人的温度。任豪瞒了他这么久，无非就是怕面对自己的过去。刘也第一次觉得，任豪同样是脆弱的、需要保护的——他不是万能，更不是铜墙铁壁顽固城池，他更像一汪水，温柔的，带着伤，却依旧向往澄澈、唾弃污浊。

刘也用吻回答了任豪。

第二天一早醒来时，任豪又趴在枕头上无辜地看刘也。

好吧。刘也伸手揉揉任豪的头顶，叫了一声“傻狗”。

任豪乖乖应了一声。

“今天怎么这个点还没去上班？”刘也问。

“休年假，陪你。”

“那热搜的事……”

任豪叫刘也不用担心，说他这边已经都处理好了，唯一的顾虑就是刘也的家人可能会受到点影响。

听到这，刘也烦恼地闭上眼睛：“别提了，我昨天好说歹说让表妹别跟我爸妈讲，结果她倒是没走露风声，就是骂了一下午，说我抢了她老公。”

“老公？”任豪忍不住勾起嘴角，“说我吗？”

刘也看不得他这嘚瑟的样子：“你可别在那偷着乐了，要不是你这张脸，嗯？我能被当靶子一通狙击吗？”

任豪赶紧服软：“我的错，我的错。对了，我让助理订好酒店和机票了，明天下午就走，带你去玩。”

“啊……？去哪儿啊？”

“我外婆的家乡。”

刘也一直在北方长大，还以为南方城市的冬天都是湿冷的气候，没想这里暖到街上还有穿短袖和裙子的人。他们住在任豪的庄园里，管家是位和蔼可亲的爷爷。

第一天的行程是刘也定的，他去拜访了任豪外婆的墓园。整个过程里任豪没有太多话，献上几束雏菊之后，他喃喃道：“外婆，这是刘也，也是你的外孙子了。”

刘也握紧任豪的手，跟着叫了声“外婆”。

刘也以为任豪会哭，但最后他只是缓缓站起身，把刘也从跪坐的姿势里扶起来。

“其实难过的话可以哭出来。”刘也扯扯任豪的衣袖。

“早就过了能哭的年纪了。”

“嗯……我怀疑你在针对我。”刘也故作严肃。

任豪借坡下驴：“是啊，我可不是小哭包。”

于是任豪挨了刘也软软的一拳。

回家时已近傍晚，管家正在庄园的草坪上修剪花枝，见任豪和刘也回来，便放下手里的活赶紧迎上去。

“先生，小也先生。”

任豪微微皱眉，小也先生？听起来好像算命的。

刘也自然不知道任豪在想些什么，于是解释道：“哎呀，是我让张叔这么叫我的，显得亲切。”

任豪点头：“好吧。”

吃过晚饭后，俩人在后院的湖边小憩。树下有个欧式风格的秋千，坐两个人正好，可是刘也霸道地把任豪赶到草地上去，自己霸占了整个地盘。

“唉，现在就开始欺负我。”任豪撑好画板，把手边的颜料稀释开。

刘也以为任豪拿这些东西来就是做做样子，现在看来居然真有两笔刷子。

“你还会画画？”刘也问。

“是啊，不然你以为MK初期的设计稿都是谁画的？”

“那咱俩是半个同行呢。”

“不敢不敢，刘老师比较专业。”

刘也咯咯地笑起来，歪头看向任豪。还不舍得回家的几缕阳光打在他的侧脸，细密地勾出精致凌厉的轮廓，让人看得出神。任豪本来是想画刘也的，但刘也这样盯着他，搞得两个人都心不在焉。

“想不想玩仙女棒？”任豪问刘也。

刘也以为任豪说的仙女棒是巴啦啦小魔仙里那种，没想到他从仓库里拿出一捆小烟花。很细，小臂长短，可以拿在手里。

B市已经禁止燃放烟花很多年，刘也对这类东西早就没了概念，再次拿在手里时，竟有种小孩子冬天吃到最贵的草莓糖葫芦的幸福感。

任豪为刘也点了一支，自己也弄了一支拿在手里。小狐狸拿着烟花，眼睛亮亮的，先睁圆，然后笑得眯成一条缝。任豪看得出神，也忍不住跟着笑起来。

“转一圈。”

刘也听任豪的话，转了好几圈。浅色T恤在微风中被掀起下摆，他把两手高高举过头顶，露出一小截细白的腰肢。

他像精灵，又是任豪的整个凡间。

后来他们拿着即将燃尽的烟花接吻，当灰烬快要落到手指上时，刘也被任豪抱着坐在了秋千上。

“冷不冷？”任豪问道。

“不……”

“那在这里可以吗？”

刘也下意识地做出吞咽地动作，惹得任豪在他喉结上吻了又吻，直到他的声音都变了调。

“好。”

刘也似乎又找回那种幼年时期荡秋千的感觉。双腿自由地荡着，手臂牢牢地攀住绳子，仰起脖颈任由风吹过耳畔。

只是现在他的双腿被任豪捉住，手臂攀附着任豪的肩膀，脖颈和耳畔都是情人絮语化成的风。

任豪进入的瞬间，好满足；铁质用具摩擦皮肤，又让刘也觉得有点痛。他嘤咛出声，尾音却被任豪尽数吞入口中。

“哎呀，你……出去一下。”刘也在任豪的肩头轻轻咬着，“嗯……出去。”

“怎么了？”任豪不听，故意磨着里面那块软肉。

“张叔会过来……看到怎么办……”

“不怕。”任豪说着，又深深地往里面埋去。

秋千发出吱呀吱呀的声音，和刘也的喘息声混在一起，任豪把刘也抱在身上，大幅度的动作似乎惊动了旁边枝头的鸟儿。鸟儿飞起掠过湖面，然后有鱼儿吐泡又扎回水里的声音。

刘也从来没在没有任何遮挡的户外有过这种经历，他全程把头埋进任豪的颈窝，口中呼出的热气全都喷在男人最敏感的地带。他越害羞，任豪就又步步紧逼，最后弄到嗓子都哑了才被放过。

太热烈了。冰冷的铁质材料都被染上他们的体温，还有滴滴答答往下淌的白色液体。潮水退去，刘也窝在任豪怀里，身上盖着早就准备好的毛毯。

“早有预谋。”任豪在刘也额头上啵了一口，抱着他回了卧室。

途中正好碰到来送宵夜的张叔，刘也像只树袋熊一样扒着任豪，手脚都缩回毯子里。张叔不懂年轻人的情调，还以为刘也身体哪里不舒服，好在任豪会扯皮，说刘也刚才洗车的时候被水淋湿了，回去换件衣服就好。

“你才被淋湿了，大骗子。”刘也小声嘟囔。

任豪往他腿间摸了一把，坏笑着问：“这还不湿？”

张叔还是一脸茫然，刘也在毯子下掐了任豪一把，恨恨地在心里记下：任豪憨憨这周都别想再碰我。

他们的房间在三楼。任豪就这么抱着刘也一步步往上走，走到二楼半时却突然停下。

“咋了，抱不动了？”刘也问。

“不是。”

“那停这干啥啊，展览啊？”

刘也脸上还带着未褪去的潮红，装凶骂人的样子也格外可爱。任豪想起他们拍摄第一广告时刘也叫他“豪总”，在他怀里撒娇的模样。

他想要和他共度一生。这个想法，从那时候就开始了吧。

猎人结了很久的网，却从来不舍得伤害狐狸，他所做的一切都是为了有朝一日狐狸可以放下戒备心，心甘情愿地被情网所缚。

“刘也，我们结婚吧。”任豪这样说。

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

今天的誓言只有三个字：陪着我。

刘也没想到任豪会这么快就向自己求婚。如果按相处的时间来算，三个月，是闪婚；但若按相识的年份算，七年，是长跑。

任豪稳重绅士，事业有成，大概没有谁会拒绝这样的男人。刘也同样如此。

“这就求婚了？”刘也从任豪怀里挣开，把毛毯裹在身上，“连家长都没见过呢。”

“不是说今年带我回家过年吗？”任豪又凑过去抱他。

“记性还挺好。”

“那是。到时候叔叔阿姨要是说满意，是不是就能跟我回家了？”

刘也暗骂任豪是傻蛋。我早就跟你回家了好吗？哪个姑娘接受求婚的时候不想带上点欲擒故纵的考虑，就算刘也是帅哥吧，也想多体会一下掌握主动权的感觉。

“他们满意没有用，得我满意。”刘也倚住楼梯扶手。他比任豪多站了两级台阶，双手搭在任豪肩膀上，指尖轻松地向下垂着。

刘也喜欢这种感觉，和最爱的人一起，抛开所有工作上生活中的琐事烦恼，就像躲进了世外桃源，哪怕过得没羞没臊一点也不怕。

任豪的手不安分地溜进毛毯里，又想去解刘也本来就没系好的衣服扣子。

“干嘛？”刘也惊叫。

“难道我还不够让你满意吗？”

刘也连说了五六个满意，笑着躲开任豪的进攻。

任豪觉得自己的求婚似乎草率了点，没有鲜花，没有见证人，连提前买好的钻戒都还躺在卧室抽屉的最里层。他居然已经爱到这个地步了吗？时时刻刻都在头脑发热，每分每秒都想许下相守一生的誓言。

“要不我再求一次也行，等我们回家。”任豪牵起刘也的手。

“逗你的。”刘也搂住任豪的脖颈，“答应你啦，不过戒指、婚礼一个都不能少。”

狐狸还挺好骗。任豪笑开了花，满口答应下来。从今天开始就是有家室的人了，他恨不得昭告天下。

任豪满足地揽过刘也的腰，叫了声：“老婆。”

“去去去，谁是你老婆。”刘也瞪他一眼。

“那叫什么啊？”

“之前怎么叫现在就怎么叫呗，总之不能叫老婆。”

任豪觉得刘也可能是不喜欢这个称呼，赶紧改口叫道：“宝宝，宝贝……”

刘也满意地点点头。其实他并不是有多排斥“老婆”这个词，可毕竟是男孩子，这么喊听起来怪怪的。不过他倒是可以偶尔允许任豪在小床上叫一叫，当作奖赏。

隔天晨起的时候张叔发现两个孩子无名指上多了一对戒指，便笑着问：“呦，先生求婚成功了？”

刘也红着脸埋头喝粥，任豪叼着根煎饼果子，又开始傻笑。张叔很少见到任豪露出这样天真的神色，看来爱情让人单纯滋润不是句假话。

早餐后刘也依旧忙着赶最后一张设计稿，任豪坐在办工作前听助理远程汇报工作。最后一笔落下之后，刘也突然想起他已经很久都没拍过广告了，和任豪签订的合约也已经到期。

一个季度重新签一次，这是任豪给他的自由和余地。

最开始拍的那支广告在网络上的播放量已经破千万，自从上次闹上热搜之后，更是有大批粉丝闻风而来，刘也和任豪甚至还拥有了cp超话。从前的刘也向往娱乐圈的生活，以为聚光灯下才是最出彩的所在，却忽视这背后要付出多少代价。

见任豪结束会议，刘也挪到他身边问：“豪总，咱们的合约，要不就到此为止吧？”

任豪心里正有此意，但还是装作惊讶的样子问：“怎么？”

“嗯……就是……我不是都找回老本行了吗，没时间拍广告啊。”刘也晃晃手里的几张设计稿。

“行，那就不签了。”

任豪是商人，自然不会做亏本的买卖。结婚证红本上都要有刘也的名字了，谁还在乎那张破合同。

说是旅游，其实俩人几乎有一多半的时间都宅在庄园里。除了陪任豪，刘也最爱做的事情就是在前院的空地上骑单车。上高中的时候他是街舞社社长，和隔壁的跑酷社社长是好哥们，看他们没事带着单车翻个跟头，实在是酷。

“老司机啊。”任豪瘫在躺椅上，看着刘也一圈一圈地绕。

“去你的，我现在还没驾照呢。”刘也回怼。

“过来歇会吧，大中午的。”任豪看着刘也两条细白的长腿，有些心猿意马。

刘也发现任豪最近不再当着自己的面听助理汇报工作，多数时候都躲进书房把门关得严严实实，他一向直觉灵敏，想着可能是又出了什么幺蛾子。陆洁含的金主失势，近半年的资源都被任豪截得干干净净，不会是她为了报复又在搞什么龌龊事吧？

坐到任豪身边，刘也问：“最近工作烦心吗？”

任豪摇摇头：“不烦心，都是些要收尾的活动。”

“那Bev呢，他应该主动请辞了吧？”

“是。”任豪对刘也如此直接的询问感到些许诧异，“但我现在还不会放他走。”

刘也不解，便问任豪为什么。

“想知道？那就让我舒服，让我开心，然后就告诉你。”任豪早就心里痒痒，表面上还是一副平静自持的样子。

好啊任豪，挖坑给我跳。刘也眯起眼睛，然后……扑通一声跳了进去。

任豪已经有段时间没在刘也身上用公司里各种各样的产品了，但无论是骰子、狐狸耳朵还是蒙眼绸缎，刘也都记得清清楚楚，每次想起来都会被激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

今天任豪拿来了一对铃铛，一大一小。大的那个类似于口球，是被含在嘴里的。小的看起来就是普通装饰，戴在手腕会发出清脆的响声。

任豪将小铃铛仍在一旁，把大的口球铃铛系在刘也脖颈上。

“等等，你要在这儿？”刘也被任豪压在正厅通往二层的楼梯上，“疯了吧又，张叔一会回来怎么办？”

任豪说张叔去采买了，要晚上才能回家。

庄园的楼梯都铺着防滑地毯，躺在上面不会觉得不舒服，甚至比上回的秋千要好得多。刘也扶着手边的栏杆，在木质材料上留下掌心渗出的汗水。

“可不可以回屋啊……”刘也没察觉自己语气中有些欲擒故纵的意味。

任豪摇头说不可以，然后俯身吻了下去。他攥着刘也的手，顺着骨节温柔地抚摸，最后两人十指相扣。

刺激和新鲜感往往紧密关联，虽然任豪不觉得自己会和刘也有相看两厌的那天，但生活总需要一些调剂，才不至于淡到透明无味。

刘也太纤瘦了。大腿上看着有肉，但和普通人比起来还是单薄，硌在楼梯上久了难免发疼。他现在像偷偷去酒吧蹦迪被老公抓包的漂亮男孩，回家就被摔在楼梯间里惩罚。

大概是想象冲昏头脑，刘也把头埋进任豪的颈窝，脱口而出：“求你了，老公。”

嗯？任豪眨眨眼睛，问道：“你叫我什么？”

刘也回过神，咬着嘴唇不肯说话。

“不乖哦。”任豪说着，轻轻掐住刘也的下巴，让他含住铃铛口球。

刘也照做，发现这个东西被牙咬住的时候不会发出声音，松开嘴时喘息时里面的弹珠会随着气流发出铃铛似的清脆响声。

任豪说，玩个游戏吧。

刘也不敢开口。每次听到口中发出的响声，他的耳周就会麻成一片，然后电流顺着血液和骨骼一路向下，沉积在蓄势待发的地方。

“嘴巴咬住了，不可以发出声音。”任豪往掌心糊了一大团润滑，手朝下面伸去，“如果让我听到声音，就要加时。”

是人吗？刘也递给任豪一个略显哀怨的眼神，整齐的牙齿紧咬着，眼眶下意识地泛起红色。

任豪不舍得刘也被硌痛，便把他的腰抬起来，托着臀部慢慢地进入。这一动可好，刘也嘴里的东西就没断过声音，从开始响到结束。任豪听见一声就说一句“加时”，后来刘也被弄得又羞又爽，干脆再也不想着咬住铃铛不让它出声的事，整个人软在任豪怀里。

清脆的响声和绵软的呼吸声缠在一起，窸窸窣窣地顺着楼梯扶手滑落。

“唔……嗯……”

“老公……”

“不要了……”

任豪对刘也的耐受力有数，甚至从他的音调里就能判断出今天还能不能继续，所谓的“加时”只不过是为了增添一点刺激感，他不会做伤害刘也的事。

一个半小时，算上准备活动。最后混在一起的白色和透明色液体顺着刘也的腿根往下滑，任豪用卫生纸擦干净，抱着刘也上楼的时候还是有新涌出来的滴滴答答地落在楼梯地毯上。

刘也含着的口球被摘掉，但还是下意识地张着嘴，露出粉嫩的舌尖。铃铛上沾着的涎水拉出银丝，刘也伸手去抹，却被任豪咬住指尖。

“干嘛啊？”刘也嗔怪。嘴唇附近的肌肉因为长时间保持咬合的状态倍感酸痛，说起话来都不太灵光。

任豪把他放在床上，盖好被子。

“现在没力气洗澡了吧？”任豪问。

刘也点头，在任豪替他倒水的功夫里就睡了过去。任豪回来的时候就看见刘也微张着嘴，睫毛偶尔颤动，湿漉漉的发丝垂着，从被子里露出的手臂上还有星星点点的红痕，嫩得像剥了皮的鸡蛋。

任豪坐在床边，从裤兜里掏出那个全程没被派上用场的小铃铛。他把像手链一样可爱精致的东西小心翼翼地系在刘也的左手腕上。

是更靠近心脏的地方。

“刘也，不许离开我。”这大概是任豪说过的最任性的话了吧。

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

无论多少次，无论在哪里，我的选择都是奋不顾身奔向你。

任豪和刘也之间的最后一个秘密也被慢慢袒露。

因为与生父关系紧张，任豪从未想过仔细调查他的死因，“航空事故”这四个字似乎足以作为安慰，不需要再有什么深刻的答案。但在两个月前一次无意的整理中，任豪发现这是天意，更是人祸。

因为房产变动的原因，生父的部分遗物从原来的老房子里被搬出来，任豪在里面发现了一张属有Bev签名的设计稿，又在名叫《荆棘鸟》的泛黄书页里找到刘也的照片。那天晚上任豪在空荡荡的老宅客厅里坐了很久，满脑子都是那次父亲主动叫他回家的情景。

“你的联姻对象，看看吧。”

任豪一直站在父亲的书房里，没接那张递过来的照片，最后眼看着父亲把薄薄的相纸夹进了一本《荆棘鸟》里。

“是我最近的商业合作伙伴的儿子，比你大两岁，读设计的，很漂亮，性格也温柔。”

“我不介意，一切都听父亲的安排。”任豪垂下头，嘴角依旧保持上扬。

于是，两年前的那天晚上，任豪在走出家门的那一刻有了个连长相都模糊的未婚夫。任豪不介意那是谁，因为他以为，怎么都不可能是自己想的那个人。

如果不是你，千万人又有何异。

后来父亲和继母在去往美国的飞机上丧生，任豪的婚事自然不了了之。他无意间听说那家的儿子刚刚分手，死活不肯再和别人谈恋爱。

“那就算了吧。”任豪当时是这样说的。然而如今他唯一后悔的就是，为什么不问一问那个人的名字呢？

再后来，任豪查出当年父亲去美国是为了一场设计画稿的版权纠纷，画师在设计期间把本来应该服务于本公司的稿子同时卖给了美国的一家公司，犯了背信罪。

画师是当时即将毕业的Bev。他在那么短的时间内选择回国结婚大概也是觉得没脸再面对刘也，他知道刘也无论如何都不可能接受爱情和事业上的双重背信弃义。

任豪已经收集到了足够的证据，会在婚礼结束之后起诉Bev。

听完故事，刘也枕在任豪膝头，轻晃着手腕上的铃铛，眼里是掩饰不住的讶异和惋惜。 

刘也以为当年Bev的离开只是因为那个女生，他总觉得输给爱情不冤，但万万没想到自己输给的居然是金钱利益，是知人知面不知心。刘也更没想过父亲只提过一次、让他无比反感的联姻对象居然就是如今令他深爱的人。

“所以……你就是龙威的继承人？”刘也努力回想着记忆中任豪父亲公司的名字。

任豪笑笑：“曾经是，现在不是。”

刘也鼻头一酸，闷闷地说：“我觉得吧，我们现在这个样子也挺好的，不是吗？”

的确，就算任豪认出刘也是曾经救过他的人，以刘也这般执拗的性格，大概永远都不会对包办婚姻付出什么柔情蜜意。

但是任豪想逗逗他：“可是我觉得感情是可以培养的。”

“好吧好吧，你说的对。”刘也又往任豪怀里钻，手腕上的铃铛叮咚作响。

刘也不敢再继续想下去。如果他和任豪就这么错过了一次又一次，如果没有这第三次的偶然相遇，他们是不是只能做一辈子陌生人？然后在快要油尽灯枯的时刻，在病床上回光返照的瞬间，才想起某年某月某天我好像曾经救过一个少年。只是后来，我们就没有故事了。

见刘也不再说话，任豪摸摸他的脸颊，却触到一片湿润。

“怎么哭了？”

“蠢死了我。”刘也吸吸鼻子。

“什么蠢？”任豪不解。

“那个时候我就想啊，这个时代怎么还会有人同意包办婚姻。但是我又不知道你长什么样子，我又不知道是你，再加上我当时刚失恋……”

“所以呢？”

“我就画了个猪当你，对着它骂了好几天。”

任豪语塞。刘也不好意思地把脸埋进掌心。

任豪给刘也找了个台阶下：“没事，你不是说你自己也像小猪吗？小猪可爱。”

刘也哼哼哈哈地答应。

从南方回来，任豪得知Bev完成春季企划之后就再没来过公司，因为正巧临近年关，他也就没把这件事放在心上，还是按照原计划联系律师团队。

因为刘也的母亲喜爱清净，早在几年前就搬到B市和T市交界处的半山别墅居住，任豪和刘也开车搬着大包小包赶去吃年夜饭的时候还差点找不到路。

“我说你行不行啊任豪？”刘也倒在后座上吃薯片。

“还说我呢，是谁啊，连自己妈家都找不到。”

刘也大惊，年下小狼狗居然会顶嘴了，情况不妙。

在家门口迎接他们俩的是刘也的表妹，小姑娘今年上大二，见到任豪之后就一个劲儿地往刘也身后躲，小声叫了句：“帅哥。”

“妹妹过年好。”任豪笑笑，递给小妹一个红包。刘也目测至少有五千。

正所谓拿人钱财替人消灾。整个饭局表妹都在转述任豪年少有为的光辉事迹，敏感话题一律不提，主要讲财经频道里帅哥说过的名言警句。

“我觉得生意场是适合我的地方。”  
“懂我的人自然懂我。”  
“把胜负欲写在脸上是愚蠢的行为。”  
……

刘也的母亲见任豪第一眼就觉得好，听到这些话之后更是赞不绝口。父亲一开始还有些顾虑，怕刘也再被年纪小的人伤到，现在态度也缓和不少。主要是任豪自己都听得有点不好意思，对表妹说道：“妹妹过奖了。”

表妹倒是神经大条，朝任豪眨眨眼：“帅哥，我可是你的忠实粉丝。”

刘也的小姨瞪了女儿一眼：“没大没小，叫哥哥。”

任豪嘴上说着没事，心里想的不过是女孩子家随口说的玩笑罢了。然而晚上的时候刘也告诉他，自己表妹是他俩cp超话的大主持人。

任豪，惨败。

一家子人吵吵嚷嚷过后便各自找事情做，爸妈小姨和姨夫打起麻将，表妹捧着手机和男朋友腻歪，刘也和任豪便承担起刷碗收拾屋子的任务。

“我妈这人爱干净，啥事都要自己做，所以你看我家连个保姆都没有。”刘也戴好胶皮手套，挤出洗洁精，“你就别沾手了，我自己刷就得了。”

任豪也戴好手套：“那怎么行，这好说歹说也有二十多个碗，你刷到明年啊？”

刘也没拦他，转而问道：“诶，是不是觉得我爸有点凶？”

任豪摇头：“叔叔很好，看出来他很爱你。”

是啊。刘也上高中之前，父亲无论工作多忙都会坚持送他上学，晚上再让司机去接他回家；每年的生日都会送礼物给他；他高三上学期的时候才心血来潮想要去学艺术，父亲二话不说也同意了。

“我妈总说我爸有点溺爱我，但我觉得我还好吧……”突然想起任豪家里的情况，刘也赶紧住嘴，“抱歉啊，我……”

双手被盘子占着，任豪轻轻亲了刘也一口：“没事，咱俩之间没有这么多禁忌。”

刘也望向任豪，才发现他的眼睛湿湿的。

于是刘也说：“任豪，我们结婚吧。这次是我对你说，我主动。”

任豪微微愣住，他说好呀，然后又在刘也的唇瓣上啄了一口。

半山别墅不像市区那么喧嚣，夜晚不会总有各种豪车从窗外的路上飞驰而过。忙活了好一阵，刘也终于得空休息一会，坐在软软的床垫上帮任豪挖耳朵。

“会不会痛？是不是太深了？”刘也小心翼翼。

任豪噗嗤一下笑出声来：“说啥呢？”

刘也当时还没反应过来，直到后半夜里他才深刻地体会了什么叫痛，什么叫深。

初一的早晨刘也在屋里睡懒觉，任豪给全家做了早餐，还和刘也的父亲下了会棋。老爷子输了两把，感叹自己果然不如年轻人。任豪嘴甜，说多亏爸让着我。

刘也从楼上下来的时候就听见任豪叫“爸”。他忐忑地在远处站着，直到听见父亲笑着应了一声才终于放下心里的石头。

任豪转头看见刘也，做出口型叫他“小懒猪”。

父母说是翻了黄历，把他们的婚期定在下下个月的中旬。

“下下个月？”刘也递给任豪一个“要命”的眼神。

任豪倒是乖巧：“都听爸妈的。”

好啊任豪，平时看你浓眉大眼的，关键时刻居然还是叛变！

初三那天任豪就要回公司上班，小姨和姨夫要去朋友家串门，刘也去表妹家住几天，顺便照顾她。

刘也嫌弃表妹：“大二的学生了，连饭都不会做。”

“你不也是大学毕业才会做饭的？”

“……”

表妹家是老式的独门独户，治安比较松懈，人员可以随意进出，所以俩人几乎天天都是外卖。有天刘也叫过外卖之后不到二十分钟就有人敲门，他没问是谁，直接就开了门。

面前站着的是个戴着鸭舌帽遮住眼睛的高大男人，刘也看着眼熟。

“你……”刘也想叫表妹出来。

然而他刚回过头就被在脖颈上狠狠敲了一记，眼前一片黑暗。表妹在卧室里戴耳机打游戏，完全不知道刘也这边遭遇了什么。等她饿到前胸贴后背出来觅食，才发现家里的门开着，刘也不知所踪。

刘也再醒来时已是几小时过后，他感觉到自己躺在陌生房间的地毯上，未着寸缕，有人在他身上不停抚摸。

他下意识地叫道：“任豪……”

那人却像被戳到痛处一般，狠狠在刘也身上留下印记，疼得他忍不住皱眉哼出声。

不是任豪。刘也心里一沉，无奈眼睛被蒙住，目所能及之处都是朦胧的光圈。

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

沉入深海，浮标是你，氧气是你，陆地是你。

首先发现情况不对的是任豪的助理，游戏战队里等了刘也十多分钟就是不见人上线，最后连手机都变成关机状态。在被老板发现上班时间开小差和刘也的安危这两者之间权衡了大概三十秒过后，助理给任豪发去消息。

【豪总 你老婆不见了】

起初任豪还以为这是句玩笑话，正想给刘也表妹打电话询问的时候，他收到一条短信。

【城西xxx路xxx弄 请你看好戏】

任豪皱眉，就算是现在这样不拥堵的时段，从公司到约定地点也最起码要半个小时的车程。

助理把文件夹砰的一声扔在地上：“肯定是Bev那个垃圾！不然怎么会有人知道刘老师家？”

“报警。”任豪不自觉地攥紧拳头。

助理愣住，然后手忙脚乱地掏出手机打了110。任豪的确有很多私下解决的办法，但他已经做好了最坏的打算，既然如此，他就必须做出相应的最理性的决定。

然而到了所谓的规定地点之后，桌上只有一张皱巴巴的纸条。上面写着新的地址，还说但凡见到一个除了任豪之外的人，等着他们的就是同归于尽的下场。

新的地点甚至无法在导航上显示，短暂商议过后，任豪决定按照纸条上的指示的道路独自前往，警员则抄小路提前埋伏在周边。

刘也始终被蒙着眼睛，心跳已经慌张到直冲颅内的地步，他开始耳鸣。对方不肯说话，这印证了他的猜想，还有那人抚摸他时右手指节上厚厚的茧子，那是长时间握笔留下的痕迹。

他知道人心险恶，却不想可以恶到如此地步。

发过短信后Bev关掉了房间里所有的电子设备，保证任豪不能动用普通的科技进行定位，只能按照他给的路线图摸过来。就算他带了警/察又如何，最后看到的也不过是自己肆意享用他未婚夫的场面。

很久没有碰过刘也了，Bev竟然感觉到一股难以抑制的兴奋。

“Bev？”又有手掌摸上自己的腿根，刘也强装镇定地开口。

然后是长久的沉默。

Bev终究是开口了，他问刘也，居然还能尝出老情人的滋味吗？

说不害怕是假的，但刘也不能表现出任何恐惧的情绪，这只能激起野兽的征服欲。他问Bev：“可不可以给我披张毯子，很冷。”

很日常的对话。Bev扯过自己的衣服盖在刘也身上，手掌依旧不安分地在他身上游走。

“没有废话的时间了，你的未婚夫就要来了，我得让他看点好东西。”

他挤进刘也的双腿间，刘也听到裤链解开的声音。

不可以。绝对不可以。

“等下……回答我一个问题。”刘也死死撑住Bev的胸膛，躲开他的亲吻，“那年你到底为什么走，你爱那个女人吗？”

这张深情牌打得他自己都觉得恶心。

Bev居然停下了动作，但刘也能察觉到，他在发怒。

“任豪没有告诉你吗？当然是为了钱，她说她能给我一笔钱帮我摆平抄袭的事。”他把刘也从地毯上拽起来，扑在冰凉的桌板上，“可是然后呢？她他妈的居然是那个老头子故意派过来的。在中国他对我下不了手，所以就要把我骗回美国。”

任豪父亲故意派来的？刘也听得发懵。

“不过幸好有陆洁含提醒我，既然跑不掉了，不如最后爽一把。总不能让任豪过得太痛快。你说他要是看见我们做这种事，还会要你吗？”

刘也打了个激灵，他似乎是绝望了，索性破罐子破摔。

“Bev，我和任豪都没有错，错的是你。”

他听到一声冷笑：“任豪要起诉我，而你不替我求情，这也算对？”

刘也闭上眼睛，就当他察觉到身上的衣服又被丢开时，门外发出一声巨响。积压的恐惧和不安终于达到顶峰，刘也在惊惧中陷入昏迷，最后落入一个熟悉又温暖的怀抱。

“刘也，刘也？”是任豪的声音，还有温热的液体流到他的脸上。

但他却没有力气回答。

任豪简直要发疯，如果不是他检查过刘也没有被侵犯，他肯定会当场爆了那个崽种的头。警/察冲上来的时候他正和Bev扭打在一起，后背被带着钉子的木头划出长长的血痕。

当他被警察拉着跌坐在地上时，任豪又有了那种无力的感觉。他在幽暗的小巷里被三四个人围着打，只是这回没有刘也来救人，而是他要去救刘也，是他要强大起来了。

任豪赶紧脱下自己的西装盖在刘也身上，他拒绝医生的治疗，在救护车上看着护士给刘也身上的伤口全都上完药才肯放心。

“都是一些小的擦伤，病人是因为受惊吓才晕倒的，倒是你的伤比较重。”护士在一旁解释。

下车的时候任豪还要去抱刘也，被两个护士拦住：“你再这样我们就要给你打镇定了。”

任豪在病床上让护士准备缝针的时候，伤口渗出的血已经把皮肉和衣服布料粘在一起。护士用剪刀活生生地分开它们，任豪却不觉得疼。

他很久都没有哭了，那天却趴着哭得像个孩子，鼻涕眼泪都一起流出来。

护士以为他是怕疼，不停地安慰说麻药马上就起作用了。

任豪只是好想抱抱刘也啊，然后再说好多好多句“对不起”。

刘也昏糊糊地睡了半天，醒来时胸腔又闷又痛，口鼻里都是酸味。任豪坐在病床旁的椅子上，他微微弓着腰，不敢贴上一丁点椅背。

见刘也清醒，任豪赶紧凑过去，不小心扯动伤口，疼得忍不住皱眉。

“宝宝……”他叫刘也。

刘也的眼圈立马就红了。他想说话，嗓子里却火辣辣的疼，最后只能发出几个破碎的音节。

“他，没有，我，你的。”

任豪不停地点头，他握住刘也的手，另一只手帮刘也擦干眼角渗出的湿润。

刘也的精神头还是不太好，下午吊了葡萄糖水，和任豪说了会话就又昏昏沉沉地睡过去。任豪和护士说好了，不要把受伤的事情告诉刘也，自己到时间会乖乖去换药。

晚上给他换药的是个实习生，手法不太娴熟，好几次都把任豪弄的痛到冒汗。小姑娘不停地道歉，任豪摇头说没事，缠好新的绷带后靠着诊室的墙壁歇了好久。助理过来扶他，任豪摆摆手，说自己没力气站起来了。

“豪总，刘老师的妈妈刚才打电话来问了。”

“你知道该怎么说。”

“嗯嗯，我说刘老师昨天跟我打游戏通宵了，睡到现在还没醒。”

任豪一看表，晚上九点了，忍不住扶额一阵头疼。撒谎都不会撒。

“表妹那边呢？”

“这有点麻烦，好歹也是大学生，不那么好骗。”助理为难地推推眼镜，“不过我向她保证了刘老师绝对没事，还叫人去家里照顾她了。”

任豪嘱咐：“主要是别让她父母知道。”

“嗯嗯，知道。”

任豪回到病房，刘也正靠着床头眼巴巴地盼着他进来。见任豪手里提着粥，刘也的肚子还不争气地叫了几声。

“饿啦？小猪。”任豪避开受伤的左背，用右手拉过椅子。

刘也拉住任豪的手指，几次欲言又止。睡第二觉的时候他做了个梦，梦见任豪说不再爱他了，醒来时病房里还不见任豪的踪影，他心里不安。

“不要嫌弃我……”刘也小声说。

任豪赶紧蹲下身子，背后的伤口又被扯动，疼得他不得不改为跪坐的姿势。他害怕的事情还是发生了，身上的伤很快就会好，但心里的伤大多久久难愈。

“看着我，刘也。”

刘也呆呆地望向任豪，才发现他的眼角下有一块擦伤。

“你受伤了？”他想要伸手去摸，却被任豪捉住手腕。

“听我说，刘也。”任豪与刘也十指相扣，“我们在一起的时候都不是第一次，对吧？”

刘也点头。

“我没有那种情结。可能这个类比不太恰当……但我想说的是，爱里的确少不了占有欲的存在。我不希望你被我之外的其他人拥有，是因为我爱你，而不是因为我把你当成我的私有物。

“如果这次你真的出了意外，我会难过。但不是因为你如何如何，而是因为我没有保护好你。

“或许我不能把心里想的都表达清楚，可我觉得你能懂我，对吧？”

任豪轻摸刘也手上的戒指，然后把它和自己无名指上的那个对在一起。他能感受到刘也的坚强，他们都是男人，有些事必须要自己扛。

刘也眨眨眼，他说：“任豪，再给我点时间。”

不急。我们有的是时间。

喂好饭之后已经快夜里十点半，任豪不顾自己带着伤，还是跟刘也挤上了一张小床。刘也躲进任豪怀里，在他胸前轻轻摸着。

很奇怪，任豪睡觉为什么还穿着毛衣。刘也没问，乖乖地和任豪抱在一起数绵羊，数到快三百时任豪进入梦乡。

白天睡得太多，刘也现在困意全无。他看到任豪的眉头皱着，很累很不舒服的样子。偷偷打开床头的台灯，刘也趴在枕头上看任豪，很仔细地，一处都不舍得落下。

正如无数个早晨里任豪等待刘也起床时那样。

从毛衣领口露出的一截白色东西吸引了刘也的目光，他凑近一瞧，才发现是还沾着血的纱布。

他想起白天在破屋子里昏迷之前听见的木板碎裂和钉子划破布料的声音。

刘也什么都没说，又悄悄躲回任豪怀里。

“傻瓜……”

只是刘也明白，傻瓜遍地都是，难得的是只因为他一个人而冲动犯糊涂的精明人。

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

我也想保护你，像你保护我一样。

任豪睡得很熟，刘也好像一个有安神作用的人形玩偶，他抱着心里就觉得踏实。和刘也同居之前，任豪的睡眠质量总是不太好，独享king size大床都不一定能换个安稳觉，而现在就算两个人挤小小的病床也能睡得好。

刘也先醒过来，微微的胀痛感从小腹传来，他有点后悔昨晚喝了那么多粥。任豪的手臂压在身上，他动弹不得，就开始小声哼唧。

“任豪，任豪……上厕所。”

任豪表示并不想，依旧没有睁开眼醒来的意思。他身上有伤，刘也不敢再有大动作，只好嘟着嘴把头埋进枕头里，尽量找个舒服的姿势多忍一会。

大概五分钟后，任豪像被敲了一棒子似的，从床上弹起来瞪着眼睛问刘也：“去了吗？怎么还在这？”

醒得也太突然了吧，刘也哭笑不得：“你压着我，我动弹不了。”

任豪还不知道自己受伤的事已经不是秘密，装作若无其事地抽回手臂，却听到刘也说：“慢点，别扯到伤口。”

他一愣，低头就看到刘也垂着睫毛，脸颊上湿漉漉的。

任豪很想抱抱刘也，但夜里长时间保持一个姿势让他整个后背都透着刺骨的疼，再也使不上什么力气。

医生说要是砍得再深再偏一点，他就是半个废人了，最起码左臂的活动会受到影响。

“别哭，不许哭。”任豪只能干着急。

猛男哄人可真要命。刘也吸吸鼻子，轻轻捏住任豪的手心。

“我没哭啊。”他还嘴硬，“疼不疼啊，我看纱布上还有血呢。”

任豪摇头，重新在刘也身边躺下。病床空间有限，昨天任豪怕刘也会做噩梦，才在这挤了一整宿，现在他把头枕在刘也的胳肢窝，如释重负地长舒一口气。

他第一次在刘也面前露出如此脆弱的模样，以纪念他们度过灾难之后难捱的第一晚。

早饭过后刘也说要帮任豪换药，但任豪不肯，他觉得伤口如今的狰狞程度肯定会吓坏刘也。刘也已经可以下床，任豪去诊室换纱布的时候，他就坐在床边晒太阳。

今天的阳光和昨天无异，刘也眯着眼睛，心里酸酸的。昨天任豪告诉他，Bev已经被押进看守所，背信罪和绑架罪必然落实。任豪没有提另一个敏感的字眼，刘也知道他是单纯想要保护自己，和那种行为的即遂与未遂无关。

在破屋子里昏过去之前，刘也似乎听到Bev提到陆洁含的名字。但口说无凭，他又不能确定这是不是恐惧和怨恨带来的幻觉，于是就没有向任豪提起。他想，如果Bev接受审讯，应该会供出幕后主使。

思绪被敲门声打断，刘也回头，发现门边探出一个带着护士帽的小脑袋。

“查房吗？请进。”

医院里最不缺的就是八卦，尤其还是在这种一个月都接不了几个病人的高级VIP病房。小护士给刘也量了体温，大致检查了擦伤的恢复程度，确定没有发炎化脓的情况之后，目光落在皱巴巴的病床和一件显然不属于刘也尺码的男式T恤上。

刘也知道她在想什么，又不好意思让她下不来台，便问道：“还有什么事吗？”

“没有没有。”

“那我有个事要问你。我爱人的伤严重吗？”

护士把医生的诊断一五一十地和刘也重复了一遍，见刘也脸色不好，就赶紧找个借口溜了出去。

任豪回来就看见刘也沉着脸坐在床边，他去问，刘也只劈头盖脸地扔过来一句话。他问任豪，为什么总是有那么多秘密，为什么总是要瞒着自己。

“我不是怕你担心吗……”任豪想要走过去搂他。

刘也不敢碰他的伤口，便不停地往后退。

“护士说你的左手差点废了，如果伤到神经的话……可你为什么都不告诉我？如果我没发现，你是不是要瞒到它好了？你跟我装什么英雄啊……”

刘也不喜欢这样的相处方式，这会让他觉得自己才是个废人。他是透明的玻璃，把分享当作情侣间最幸福的事；而任豪带着雾面，把隐忍作为亲密关系的粘合剂。

他们之间一直存在这样的分歧，只是这回的事把矛盾推向了顶峰。

刘也已贴住墙壁无路可退，他看着任豪领口露出的纱布，眼睛又湿了起来。

“宝宝……对不起。”任豪在几步外站定，不敢靠过来。

他知道刘也是真的生气了，再一再二不可再三，他的保护在刘也眼中就是隐瞒，是划破自尊的利器。

刘也像是突然被这声亲密的称呼唤醒，他懊恼地背过身去，对着墙壁一言不发。他不懂自己有什么资格对任豪生气。

“我不是要对你发脾气，我只是……”

任豪走上来从背后抱住他，什么都没再说。他们承受着因为别人而产生的伤痛，却要依仗彼此来舔舐伤口。他轻吻刘也的脸颊，听见渐渐放缓的呼吸声，最后甚至连两人的脉搏都交织在一起。

“我保证，以后绝对不再这样了。别生我的气了，好吗？”

刘也小声回答：“嗯，不生气了。”

刘也知道这只是个开始，恋人之间需要长时间的磨合，何况他们只在一起不到五个月，能做到现在这样已经很好了。

晚上睡觉的时候刘也想把任豪赶去旁边的床铺，任豪委屈地不肯走，最后只能使出杀手锏。

“其实我还有一个秘密。”

刘也瞪大眼睛：“你怎么那么多秘密！”

“喜欢你。”任豪凑近刘也耳边说道。

这算个屁的秘密。刘也倒头就睡，还是给任豪留出半个床的位置。任豪乖乖躺下，对着刘也的后脑勺傻笑。

刘也的身体早就好得差不多，在医院住到第二周的时候，任豪的伤也到了可以回家修养的地步。期间刘也的父母来探望过一次，痛骂了那个根本不存在的肇事司机，听得任豪和刘也一阵心虚，表面还得不停地附和。

再回到家时，刘也竟有种陌生的感觉。他看着别墅熟悉的陈设，躺在任豪怀里略显迷茫地眨眼。

“终于回家了啊。”

任豪说，是啊，又是二人世界了。

刘也听着这话不对，赶忙教训任豪说，伤好全之前什么都不许做。结果还是在晚上帮任豪擦身子的时候擦枪走火。

两周没开荤，再吃到小狐狸软乎乎的嘴唇，任豪觉得身上的伤都不疼了。

“你，你……”刘也真是憋屈极了。他被任豪压在沙发上，却一点都不敢反抗，连口舌之快都逞不了。

“不许反抗，我痛。”任豪开始耍赖。

“他妈的，痛你就别做啊！”

任豪皱眉：“不乖，怎么能说脏话呢。”

刘也当场缴械投降。这就好比班上来了个刚毕业的白白净净的男老师，上课的时候发现有人偷吃QQ糖，然后拿着书轻轻敲了那人的脑袋瓜说，这次不罚你，但下次再这样可就不是乖孩子了哦。

谁顶得住啊。

然而当刘也被任豪用纱布捆住双手的时候，他又开始想要爆粗口骂这个就知道折腾人的男人。两周的医院没白住，任豪脑袋里有颜色的二层小楼算是彻底翻新了。

“你，你占用医院公共财产！”刘也据理力争。

任豪觉得好笑，傻狐狸怕是没见过他公司里的情*趣纱布，比还这滑，比还这韧。

他问刘也：“告诉我，缠哪儿？”

刘也有点懵：“你都缠完了，还问我干啥？”

任豪觉得有理，把手往下探去，给刘也做好扩张就不再动了。这回换到刘也急了，他的手腕被绑着，只剩下细长的双腿能扑腾。

“你干嘛？”下身早就有了反应，刘也的声音里带着哭腔，“坏死了，动啊……”

任豪摇头，平躺在沙发上：“先让我舒服，然后再给你。”

刘也无辜地晃晃被缠住的双手，可任豪却伸手捉住他的脚腕，往自己勃发的地方带去。刘也害羞的低下头，他不会啊，手上功夫都生疏，更别提脚。

“我不会……”

“试试，只要是你的，我都喜欢。”

刘也一阵脸红：“可我怕弄痛你。”

“不怕。”

他果然是生疏，夹着鼓弄了好一会儿，任豪还是没有想要发泄的迹象。刘也有些沮丧，他的腿好酸，任豪看起来也不舒服。

任豪知道小狐狸不开心了，赶紧撑着身子坐起来，把刘也抱进怀里。

刘也今天格外急迫，他扶起硬邦邦的东西，颤着身子往下接纳着。任豪为他的主动感到诧异，又忍不住发出满足的喟叹。刚刚吃进去一个头，刘也脚下一软，整根没了进去。

“哎呀……啊……”

任豪下意识地绷紧小腹，轻轻顶弄起来。刘也的手被绑着，他不敢碰任豪，只能在自己的腿根上胡乱划着。任豪看得心疼，干脆把纱布解开，让他还能活动得自由一点。

刘也从来都不知道自己有多好看。

平日里他总是淡淡的，给人一种疏离的感觉。可一但被点燃，就是最妖冶的玫瑰花，开出娇嫩，开出汁液，开出摄人魂魄的浓香。最要命的是，他总是不经意地就激起别人的征服欲。

任豪入得越深，就越心疼刘也，越恨想要伤害他的人。任豪不敢想象那天刘也用尽了多少力气才保住清白，因为但凡他有一丁点的示弱，就必然成为野兽蹂躏的对象。

刘也很满足，细长的小腿搭在沙发边上，脚尖和地毯相互摩擦，痒痒的感觉顺着腿肚往上爬，惹得人心神荡漾。最激烈的时候他的腿被抱起，脚尖再也触不到地，他搂着任豪的肩膀尖叫出声，最后软绵绵地化成一滩水。

“喜欢你，好喜欢……”刘也窝在任豪怀里，渐渐回过神，“没碰到伤口吧，疼不疼？”

任豪说没事，抱着刘也往浴室走去，听到哗啦啦的水声响起，他靠着浴室门站了许久。

任豪喜欢这样的日子。

大概没人能知道他有多希望生活就这么平淡又满足地继续下去。

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

爱如磐石，或是顽石，不可化。

接下来的一周刘也和任豪全都腻在一起。自从上次放过年假，任豪愈发不喜欢整天留在公司。工作全都交给新提拔的副总和助理去做，自己缩在家里吃香喝辣。其实也算不上吃得有多尽兴，他伤还没好全，有诸多忌口条例。

刘也简直是人形菜谱，谨遵医嘱，一口酒或者辣的都不肯让任豪碰到。

“想吃串串。”任豪从背后抱住刘也，把头枕在他肩上，“想吃，特别想吃。”

刘也正盘算着婚礼上要摆点什么花，随口答了一句：“我看你像串串。”

任豪不解，这是什么比喻？当然最后他磨了半天，中午刘也还是给他端上一碗清粥加鸡蛋。

“白对你好了。”任豪倒在沙发上长吁短叹，仿佛刘也是罪无可恕的负心人。

把手里的小碟和勺子放下，刘也有些哭笑不得。他觉得果然人不能闲下来，不然就会像任豪一样变着法地撒娇耍脾气，昨天挑自己鸡汤煮得太稠，今天又开始说人家是白眼狼。

坐在地毯上，刘也拍拍任豪鼓溜溜的肚皮，问道：“我对你不好吗？”

任豪方才在闭目养神，听到刘也问话后低头看去，就瞧见小狐狸正瞪着大眼睛，睫毛扑闪扑闪地颤。

可爱得要命。

见任豪不答，刘也又追问：“说啊，快点。”

奶音逼问开始。任豪忽然想起某天情爱过后，刘也红着脸指责他略微不加节制的索取，在他提议要再用一个新道具的时候突然说了一句：“咋地你是老大啊，在这指挥呢？”

任豪噗嗤一声笑出来。

“又笑啥？”刘也疑惑，用手肘怼怼他的胳膊，“说，我对你好。”

任豪轻捏刘也的脸颊：“好，好，特别好。”

虽然这几天任豪和刘也俩总是黏糊糊的，但相处的氛围并不能用轻松来形容。每个人对创伤的应对方式都不尽相同，可能大部分人会尽力避讳或选择性遗忘，但刘也硬是要迎面而上。

他们用疯狂的性爱来消解本不带太多情欲的晨起反应，中午的时候倚着餐桌亲吻，晚间又在地毯上胡乱铺张。

刘也不说，任豪不问，但不代表他不明白。伤口自愈过程漫长，如果有个人愿意帮着舔舐，或许会好受得多。

任豪不敢说自己是刘也的救赎，但最起码，他之前可以做好男朋友的角色，现在也要准备做一个合格的丈夫。

前一秒还在吵嘴的边缘，下一刻刘也就晃悠悠地撞进任豪怀里，用头顶不停地蹭他的脖颈。

“我想做。”

刘也很少这样直白。

任豪没有说话，拖住刘也的臀部把他往上带了带，然后立马把手掌滑进他的短裤。润滑剂就在沙发下，但任豪偏偏不去拿，扶着刘也的性器缓慢地上下撸动。

颜色不深，样子也不狰狞，被指尖碰到会无助地颤一颤，被整个手掌握住之后会胀大几分，马眼时不时滑出点透明的液体。

之前做爱的时候任豪想过要帮刘也解决前面，但是刘也总是害羞不允许，很多次都被硬生生地操到射出来。精液喷在任豪的小腹和耻毛，流在地毯和床单上，混着润滑剂从腿根滑落。

任豪有个死原则，不管如何动情怎么冲动都一定要做好保护措施。尽管知道不戴套可能会有点不一样的爽感，但他觉得这种心理作用大于生理反应的东西还远远不能和健康与珍爱相提并论。

刘也趴在任豪胸前问：“要不今天不戴了？”

“不行。”

“清理一下就好了嘛。”

“不行。”

好在刘也不是看了什么“戴套就是不爱我嫌弃我”这种渣男洗脑惯用套路，他只是单纯好奇不戴是什么感觉，看到任豪这么坚决，最后也就作罢了。

午后的阳光很好，在沙发上草草收场显得太过可惜，任豪抱着刘也走到窗前，把人放在铺了软垫的飘窗上。

明明还穿着衣服，刘也整个人却滑溜溜的，一晃神之后就蹲在了任豪胯间。任豪在家爱穿运动裤，刘也轻轻一拽就把裤腰拉下了老多。

“怎么都不系松紧带。”刘也故意笑他。

任豪可不是容易害羞的人，他说这样是随时准备着方便刘也动手。

刘也就是不长记性，每次出言调戏都会被反杀，吃一百个豆都不嫌腥。看出任豪就是非要逗自己，刘也手脚麻利地把他的内裤也脱了下来。他凑得太近，以至于直接被勃发的性器打在脸上。

“哎呀……”

刘也轻叫出声，却没躲开。他顺着根部的囊袋慢慢向上蹭着，又用脸颊去碰性器前段的小孔。

任豪知道刘也多半是玩不出什么花样的，自从上次不太愉快的足交经历之后，刘也这几天都迫切地先用手和嘴去取悦任豪，但也都毫不例外地失败了。

任豪之前有过几个性伴侣，都是主动熟练的类型，但他却很少有尽兴或者失控的时候。反倒是刘也这种青涩懵懂的更能满足他，又或许这就是爱与不爱的区别。

“别舔了，乖。”任豪轻轻掐住刘也的下巴，让他把嘴里的东西吐出来。

刘也有些委屈，抬着雾蒙蒙的眼睛问他怎么了。

任豪当然不能说刘也技术不好这样他射不出来，他把人抱进怀里，低声说：“下面的小嘴更饿。”

刘也已经和任豪熟悉到闭着眼接吻都能同时帮他戴上保险套的程度。近期他们的性爱都很直接，亲吻、润滑、然后进入，前戏的时间缩短。

任豪直接进了三根手指，在有润滑的前提下依旧被紧致的甬道包裹，他轻易地捉到刘也的敏感点，却不立即猛攻，反而在旁边的软肉上轻按。

刘也趴在软垫上，双手搭住窗框。二楼的视角更开阔，他甚至能看到从远处开进别墅区的车辆。

“换个地方，换个……”他求任豪。

任豪当然不会答应他。求爱的是你，要换地方的还是你，怎么什么好事都让小东西占了？

“天气预报说下午有雪，很美。”

“那跟这个有什么关系啊……”

任豪凑近刘也耳边轻声说：“因为……我想边操你边看。”

这是任豪第一次在性爱里对刘也说出粗鲁的字眼。意外的是刘也并不排斥，甚至在听到时回以他急促的喘息和战栗，然后转过头红着眼睛嗔怪了一句：“怎么可以说这种话。”

直到任豪大开大合地动作起来，刘也才放声叫了出来。雪天，二人别墅，窗台，他想不出比这更适合做爱的条件。

其实刚出事的那几天刘也总会做噩梦，梦见Bev侵犯他，梦见任豪沉默不语之后离开。他很怕，却不能露怯。刘也很明白爱情不可能是一个人的强大，他依赖任豪，但不能把他当成精神鸦片。

这就是为什么直到最近几天刘也才开始同意和任豪做爱的原因。不是单纯地为了疗伤，而是他不再觉得自己是不干净的了，他学会接受生活中的不完美，开始认同任豪所说的“爱带着占有欲，但不仅仅是物化和征服”。

后入的体位让性器进入得更深，一开始刘也还能用胳膊撑住，后来直接就被顶得瘫在垫子上。

任豪今天话很多，起初刘也还能听见几句，到现在全都变成沾了水的棉花，湿乎乎地糊在耳边，一句也听不清。

刘也像熟透的葡萄，滋滋地渗出水来，任豪是他的藤蔓，让他攀附而上，把所有甜美都赤裸裸地露出来。

“里面……嗯……里面也要操到。”刘也哼唧出来。

敏感字眼从自己和别人嘴里说出来的感觉完全不一样。任豪下腹一紧，把刘也捞回怀里，抱着他站了起来。

刘也惊叫出声：“干什么？”

“里面不是也要吗？”

“这样不行，我……”

任豪把刘也的双腿按在腰间，拖住他的臀部，在宽敞的客厅里走动起来。性器在细嫩的甬道里换着角度和深浅抽插，刘也哭叫出来，喊着要任豪停下。

“真的要停下？”

任豪从刘也体内抽离，用性器在他的腿根磨着，温度烫人。

空虚感比饱胀感来得更快，刘也大口大口喘着气，搂住任豪的脖颈开始小声哼唧。他受不住这样的折磨，口是心非换来的惩罚就是又痒又难耐，下一秒仿佛要流出泪来。

“不要，不要，进来……”刘也胡乱地吻任豪的嘴唇，“像刚才那样。”

“哪样？告诉我。”

刘也主动摩擦着任豪的性器，臀瓣上满是多余的润滑剂，香腻的感觉缓缓铺散，发丝从根湿到尾。

“把它……插进来，用力进来，给我。”

任豪使坏地问道：“它是什么？”

“就是，就是它啊……”

刘也用尽力气抬起腰，腾出一只手扶住任豪的性器，急吼吼地坐了上去，引得两人皆连发出满足的喟叹。

任豪笑着问：“怎么样，这回碰到里面了吗？”

刘也被顶得脱力，只能不停地点头，哼哼唧唧地说到了，到了。

任豪没再为难刘也，抱着他走回飘窗。垫子因为激烈的动作移位，刘也被放在冰冰凉的瓷砖上，突如其来的刺激让他来不及忍耐，浓白的精液射在任豪的小腹，半软的性器又被任豪握在手里。

“射了好多，看看。”

刘也羞得要命，死死闭着眼睛不肯看，最后和任豪交换了一个绵长的吻，就陷入晕沉的状态。等刘也稍微缓过神，任豪依旧埋在他体内顶弄着，他能感觉到后穴的软肉收缩得更加剧烈，渴望最终的释放。

越是几乎所有人都会做的事，就越没有人愿意思考它到底是怎么样的。比如吃饭，比如睡觉，比如性爱。虽然没有刨根问题的追问，但欲望驱使下，人给他们定出必须达到的基准线。比如吃饭要饱，睡觉要足，性爱要爽。

对于这种不知性质却有要求的东西，刘也不想在过程中带上什么理智，他所想的就是给予然后索取，越多越好。

呻吟一波高过一波，肉体拍打声翻起热浪，像月亮沉入角楼的阴影，珍珠嵌入白脆的蚌。刘也被捞起，却依旧湿漉漉的。他身上满是痕迹，吻出来的，揉出来的，还有和坐垫摩擦出来的。

“抱紧我。”任豪哑着嗓子说，“腰抬高一点，乖乖的，夹紧，对……”

“嗯……嗯……”

刘也听话地照做，随后感觉性器在体内顿了顿，耳边传来爱人满足的喘息声。休整的过程中他和任豪十指紧扣，没有太多话，只是紧紧拥在一起。

酣畅淋漓。大概就是如此吧。

这几天实在是做得频繁，为了防止再擦枪走火，任豪把刘也抱进浴室让他先洗，自己窝在客厅的沙发上打开电脑随意看看文件。

突兀的提示音响起，是私人邮箱的来信。

任豪瞄了一眼，是来自联系人白名单之外的邮箱地址。

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

这是我们跨过的最后一道阻碍。

来自白名单之外的邮件会被自动收入垃圾箱，任豪以为这封多半也是垃圾邮件，但上面的红色感叹号紧急标志却看得他心里不安。

他又看到邮件标题，里面居然有刘也的名字。

搭在触摸板的上的指尖开始冒汗，怔了几秒，任豪还是麻利地解压了文件包。对着浅蓝色的文件夹犹豫片刻，他轻敲两下，发现里面是十几张在小破屋里拍下的照片。

主人公是刘也和Bev。

图片并没有什么太过露/骨的内容，可能是摄像头角度偏僻的原因，只能看出两个人倒在地上亲吻，关键部位都被藏得很好，唯一的问题就是其中有三四张照片可以模糊地分辨出刘也的脸。

整封邮件除了标题和一个压缩包之外没有别的内容，但事到如今任豪就算再笨也不会猜不出是谁在捣鬼。他的确很久没见过陆洁含了，以为自己已经做到万无一失，却偏偏漏掉了最大的隐患。

【想要什么？】几乎是没有迟疑，任豪回信道。

听到手机提示音响起的时候，陆洁含正在公寓的沙发上涂指甲油。艳红色的黏浆似乎有了比往日更强的流动性，怎么也不肯听她的使唤，好好的十个手指被涂得乱七八糟。

因为把刘也和Bev在咖啡厅见面的照片捅上热搜，她已经被任豪封杀到将近两多月没有工作。原来的靠山本就渐渐走下坡路，那人不敢得罪任豪，干脆找了新人作陪，让她彻底成为弃子。

是她在Bev绑架刘也的屋子里装了针孔摄像头，可惜远程传输时出了故障，只有几帧没什么看点的画面保存下来。有了上次的教训，她不敢直接把模糊的照片发到公共平台，而是挖到任豪的私人信箱，想要以此作为筹码来解掉自己身上的封杀令。

任豪倒是够直接，一眼看穿陆洁含的目的。任豪说，封杀令可以解，只是但凡有一张照片的一个角被别人看到，他就会送她到Bev身边去一起坐牢。

陆洁含笑了。果真有了喜欢的人就是不一样，再冷漠再铁腕的人也会为此背弃原则，屈服于肮脏。

她说，那就等豪总的好消息了。

任豪重重地合上电脑，靠着沙发想了很久，直到刘也慢吞吞地披着浴巾出来才缓过神。他看到刘也眼角发红，应该是沐浴露不小心迷了眼，水珠顺着白嫩的胸腹滑落，而后隐没在腰间围着的布料里。

见任豪一直盯着自己，刘也笑着问道：“怎么啦？这么好看啊……”

任豪朝他招招手，刘也小碎步蹭着过去，不顾身上还湿湿的，一下子钻进任豪怀里。

“很晚啦，你也去洗洗，一会儿呼呼。”刘也小声说。

任豪摸摸刘也的额头，又在他脸颊印下一吻。

“胖了。”任豪说。

然后换来刘也一记猛锤。

他们在沙发上躺了十几分钟，任豪只说了这一句话，其余时间都在拥抱、抚摸、亲吻。任豪不得不承认自己的占有欲在复燃，他生气、嫉妒、甚至要发狂，但他知道这一切不能也不该被发泄到刘也身上。

他是无辜的，或者说，他们都是无辜的。

刘也心思细，察觉出任豪态度的转变，于是问他是不是有心事藏着。

权衡再三，任豪问了这样一句话：“你还怨Bev吗？”

这人已经有段日子没出现在刘也和任豪的对话里，久到再次听到他的名字时，刘也足足愣了好一会儿。

他回答，不怨，但是也不想再见到。

“那你怨我吗？”任豪又问。

这样的反常让刘也愈发不安，他不知道在洗澡的这段时间里发生了什么，心却跳得极快，像被人死死捏住一样。

“出什么事了……直接告诉我就行。”他从任豪怀里起身，目不转睛地盯着任豪看，“别瞒我。”

犹豫再三，任豪到底没敢给刘也看那几张照片，只是说当天的场景被拍了下来，他先和陆洁含做了资源置换，之后会马上联系律师处理。

刘也比想象中的要平静很多。或许是早有心理准备，隐约觉得陆洁含肯定还会出来绊他一脚。

刘也轻轻拉住任豪的指尖，任豪赶紧把他的小拳头整个包进手心。

“我被拍得……很难看吗？”

任豪赶紧摇头，其实关键部位都因为角度的问题被遮住，只是有几张隐约能看到脸部特征。

“报警了吗？”刘也又问。

任豪摇头：“会有律师专门去处理。”

刘也觉得任豪是真的被自己拖累傻了。几张模糊的照片放在路人眼里根本不能说明什么，有了上次的前车之鉴陆洁含根本就不敢曝光，毕竟她还没疯到想要吃牢饭的地步。就是死马当活马医想要敲任豪一笔，没想到还真有人上钩。

“任豪，我问你。如果照片上的人不是我，你会怎么做？”

“报警。”

刘也没再说话，他抱住任豪，说了句“谢谢”。

“谢我干嘛？”

“还记得我之前问过你一句话吗，我说，你怎么总是有那么多秘密瞒着我。”刘也把头靠在任豪的肩膀，“谢谢你这次愿意告诉我，没再把我当成什么都承受不住的人。”

任豪搂着刘也，心里酸酸的。他就是在合上电脑的刹那想到刘也曾经说过的这句话，才下定决心这回绝不再做欺瞒他的事。善意谎言再善也是谎，恋人不能靠美化的虚假来维持和平与亲密。

“是不是有点害怕？”任豪问刘也。

刘也揉揉眼睛，噗嗤一下笑出来：“害怕什么？我们之前临摹的时候可是画过光溜溜的人的。我只是没想到原来Bev真的和她勾结到这个地步……”

任豪不敢掉以轻心。最近发生了太多事情，他怕这会成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

“那天Bev说是陆洁含给他出的主意，他才想到绑架我。当时我以为自己是被吓到幻听，又不想给你添麻烦，所以就一直没说。”

刘也像个犯错的孩子，有些胆怯地看着任豪，等待他的答复。

任豪正愁怎么一次性解决那些人，这下可算找到突破口。他眯着眼睛捏住刘也的脸颊，凑近问道：“怎么不早告诉我，嗯？”

“怕给你添麻烦嘛……”

傻瓜。任豪在刘也嘴角轻轻吻了一下。

“你的事，我永远都不怕麻烦。”

得了新证据的任豪立刻去联系警方和律师，本来想让刘也先回去睡，但是刘也不肯，一定要留在他身边才行。任豪拗不过，就拿来毯子给刘也盖上，让他在书房的躺椅上休息。

等事情差不多处理完已经是凌晨一点多，任豪以为刘也早就睡着了，没想到刚回头就对上小狐狸眨巴眨巴的眼睛。

“还醒着？睡不着啦？”任豪走过去，用毯子裹住刘也，牵着他往卧室走。

“任豪，等等。”

“嗯，怎么了？”

刘也微微裹紧身上的毯子：“我有点话想跟你说。”

他俩正站在二楼的走廊里，再走几步就是楼梯。任豪突然想起一些腻腻乎乎的往事，便笑着问刘也：“在这说？这可不是说话的地方。”

刘也瞪他一眼，赌气说：“那不说了，不理你了。”

“说吧，说吧，我听着。”任豪赶紧靠过去，摆出洗耳恭听的样子，“准备好啦，宝宝。”

“哎呀，你这么一整我还不知道咋说了……”刘也抓了抓额前的刘海，“关于前男友的事，你要是不爱听我就不说了。”

“得说，我想听。”

这是他们之间最后的阻碍，这也是清除阻碍的最后机会。

刘也是典型的嘴硬心软。虽然之前和任豪说过很多次不再把Bev当成踏进过自己生命中的人，却也从来都没把他看成彻头彻尾的“坏人”。可能是由于一种毫无理由的念旧，他不想承认自己爱过这样不堪的人，所以总是用逃避的方式来淡化Bev身上的劣性。

直到得知陆洁含给任豪发来邮件，刘也才明白他的念旧和隐忍在别人眼里早就一文不值了。Bev不供出陆洁含无非就是为了让她成为定时炸弹，埋在刘也和任豪的生活里，在某个时刻爆发，揭开刘也的伤口。

以前他以为那些妖魔似的渣男渣女只会出现在表妹爱看的小说里，却总忘记他们正是来自人间的写实折射。

刘也一口气说了很多，他从来没有这样认真地、毫不避闪地跟任豪谈过Bev。最后一个字音落下的时候，刘也甚至听到了它掉在地上被砸碎的声音。

“我说完了。嗯……你有啥想说的吗？”

走廊的声控灯随着刘也声音的消逝而暗下来，任豪一直没有说话，就这样静静地听着。黑暗笼住他们的瞬间，他低头吻上刘也。

谢谢你愿意和我袒露这些。

一吻毕，他们又拥抱了很久。

四个月后是开庭的日子，刘也再次见到Bev。他作为被害人出庭，另一边是已经成为罪犯的前男友。他们隔着栅栏围成的小方块淡淡地对视，没有任何多余的交流。

这段时间里发生了很多事，比如陆洁含因为绑架案败露的事情吞药自杀，至今还躺在医院昏迷不醒；比如刘也某天偷偷看过任豪电脑里的照片，盯着屏幕愣了好久，最后还是躲进任豪怀里很久很久都没有说话；比如他们因为庭审而推迟了婚期，要八月末的时候才能走进教堂……

当法官手中的小锤落下，刘也长舒一口气，他望向任豪，见爱人正对他浅浅笑着，眼里满是柔情。

“你真的特别勇敢。”这是走出大楼后任豪对他说的话。

那天天气很好，正午时太阳照得人几乎睁不开眼，刘也眯着眼睛看任豪，露出了几个月来最放松的笑容。

然后他抱住了他的光，拥到满怀滚烫。

“回家吧。”

“好。”

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

成为过客的可能是百分之九十九，但我们是注定例外的百分之一。

六月初的B市热得像蒸笼，刘也在冰箱里屯了很多香草味的冰淇淋，每天一个，果然在享用到第二周的时候把胃病吃犯了。

任豪一进家门就听见大厅沙发上传来类似小动物叫唤的声音，他还以为刘也往家里抱了小猫，便火急火燎地换好拖鞋冲过去，结果发现是刘也因为刚吞下几片苦药而抱怨。

“馋猫。”看了看药盒，任豪蹲下身子轻刮刘也的鼻尖，“这一个月都不许再吃冰淇淋了。”

刘也有些委屈，但又不好说什么，于是拉着任豪的手开始撒娇。这回真是他第一次耍赖无果，任豪到最后也没同意，还让助理来把家里剩下的冰淇淋全都搬走了。

看着助理瑟瑟缩缩火速离开的背影，刘也恨恨地发出一条微信：【以后别和我双排！不带你！】

任豪偷瞄刘也的手机屏幕，无奈地摇头笑起来。他觉得这几个月里刘也胖了点，更爱笑了，整个人都鲜活起来。

他很爱刘也的性格，并非一贯的妥协顺从，不是外人眼里罩着玻璃的娇花，反而更有坚韧挺拔的野草劲头。强势的处事方式让任豪需要温柔来作为中和，但本性里无法抹杀的脆弱无助又渴求刘也做自己的后盾和偶尔的避风港。

他们不仅般配，还互补。

任豪做得一手好菜，但因为工作的原因很少有机会下厨房。受伤出院的那段时间刘也看着他忌口，现在轮到他照顾刘也了。家里生冷辛辣油腻的食物被一扫而空，全都换成养生的绿叶蔬菜和清淡细腻的肉类。

某天刘也扒着厨房的门哀嚎：“这日子没法过了！我要吃麻辣牛肉！”

当时任豪也不知道吃错了什么药，顺嘴回了一句：“我看你像麻辣牛肉。”

好，很好。以其人之道还治其人之身。于是当晚刘也把任豪赶去了书房。

本来刘也已经和任豪约定好，处理完Bev的事情就去他公司设计部入职，省的还要伺候各种奇葩要求层出不穷的甲方。但因为身体的原因，任豪又小题大做地让他在家懒了半个月，拖到七月才正式上班。

除了助理和几个跟过广告拍摄的工作人员，公司里再没人知道刘也和任豪的关系，被蒙在鼓里的部门主管甚至还会逮着他加班。几次在茶水间碰到来刺探的小助理，刘也装作跟高层完全不熟的样子，笑着听同事们扯八卦。

不过任豪还真的一次都没来看过他。刘也闷闷地想着，用力吸了一口橙汁，打开没收尾的画稿继续修补。

明明是两个都快结婚的人，非要把自己搞得像情报工作者。上班坐同一辆车来却要隔十五分钟上楼，昨晚上还在同一张床上睡着第二天中午就成了不认识的人。

任豪现在的心理活动就是：当事人很后悔，非常后悔——不该让刘也来自己的公司上班。他甚至开始怀疑禁止办公室恋情是抹杀全人类幸福的恶行。

不过俗话说得好，世上没有不透风的墙。

全公司早就对总裁要结婚这件事有耳闻，只是不知道结婚对象是哪位。当第三个同事撞见刘也从任豪的车里下来时，公司里的剩男剩女、任豪多年迷妹和孤苦单身狗终于都接受了他们是一对的事实。

“小刘啊，以后还得靠你照应。”  
“也哥，带带我！”  
“阿也，平日我待你不薄……”  
“豪总眼光真好！”  
……

那天刘也笑得脸都僵了，下午给全办公室的人买了喜糖，晚上就给任豪递过辞呈。

“豪总，干不了了，咱们败露了！”刘也捶胸顿足。

任豪倒是一副早就预料到的样子，还好万事都在掌控之中。他很久都没听到刘也叫“豪总”了，这一声喊得他心里美滋滋的。

他说：“其实——豪总能干。”

刘也手里的筷子啪嗒一声掉在桌上，然后被任豪打横抱进了卧室。第二天再醒来时已经是大中午，任豪给他留的纸条上写着：乖乖吃饭，今天有麻辣牛肉，晚上等我回来。

“啊呸！奸商！”刘也抱着被子倒回床上。

人家都是钱色交易，他和任豪居然是食色交易。呜呼，亏哉！

婚期将近，刘也本以为自己就要回到在家接画稿的无聊生活中去，没想到月末的一天他又被任豪叫到公司，说有广告邀约。顾及到刘也的情绪和之前发生过的不愉快，任豪早早询问过他还想不想重新回到广告行业，刘也说有机会的话还想试试，任豪这才敢再请他来。

“我自己一个人拍吗？”刘也问。

“不是，和我。”

刘也悄悄凑到任豪身边：“什么主题啊？别太露/骨了，年轻人无所谓，但我爹妈可能一时间接受不了……”

刘也犹记得上个月老爸看到他和任豪拍的第一支广告时的神情，那脸上仿佛写着：你们小年轻有事就不能回家办吗，在这展览呢啊？

然后他被断了一个月的家庭零花钱补贴。

任豪也被叫到家里训话，两个人答应得好好的，但回去之后任豪却偷偷跟刘也说：“别怕，这回错了，下次还敢。”

“豪总真不是个省油的灯啊……”刘也若有所思地眨眨眼睛，觉得自己以后的日子可能不会太无聊了。

广告主题是七夕，最后刘也只参与了一张海拔的拍摄，工作结束之后还瘫在椅子上嘲笑自己一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳。任豪坐在旁边轻轻舔着方才刚拍摄时被吻过的嘴唇，冷不丁地往刘也那边凑过去。

“再亲一下呗。”

刘也看了看四周忙碌的工作人员，红着脸瞪了任豪一眼：“别整没用的，回家再说。”

“那好吧，不亲就不亲吧。”

任豪委屈地叹气，突然想起前几天助理开玩笑的时候叫了自己一句“妻管严”，现在看来倒没冤枉他。

收工前的半小时刘也都没再见到任豪，助理也表示不知道老板跑哪去了。直到摄像老师把工具都整理好，任豪还是没回来。

“不会是生气了吧？”刘也自言自语，“不至于吧，一点小事儿而已啊……”

再说平时亲的还少吗？

只不过发了一小会儿呆，再回过神时现场就只剩刘也一个人。身后的灯突然暗下，只有些许光亮从入口处透过来。他眯起眼睛，隐约在斑驳的光圈中看到熟悉的身影。

“任豪？”

任豪站在门口应了一声，缓步朝刘也走来。

好坏，明明知道他怕黑，还非要玩这样的把戏。刘也小跑着扑进任豪怀里，仰头亲了亲他的嘴唇。B市的夏天燥热，任豪的嘴唇又开始发干，刘也调皮地伸出舌尖去舔，小声咕哝着让他多喝水才好。

任豪笑着耍赖：“你多亲亲我就好了。”

刘也抱住他问：“干嘛啊，上周不刚刚给你过完生日吗，今天这又是什么情况？”

“求婚。”

话音刚落，就有一群人哄闹着进来，拉彩带的，举蜡烛的，捧玫瑰的……最夸张的还是助理，端来一个足足三层的草莓蛋糕，上面插着整整二十六根蜡烛。

刘也迷迷糊糊地问：“之前不是求过婚了嘛？”

任豪说那次太随意，所以不算数。

“可是你把戒指都给我了啊。”刘也刚说完就发现今早走得急他忘戴戒指了，于是有点尴尬地嘿嘿笑了起来，“嗯……那再多一个也行，换着戴换着戴。”

见刘也如此爽快地答应求婚，周围人一拥而上，把奶油抹了他和任豪满脸。尽管刘也不停地往任豪怀里躲，最后还是没能逃过变花脸的命。最好笑的是等他想起去吹蜡烛的时候，才发现这群人居然连个打火机都没有。

“要不就象征性地吹一下吧，反正摄影棚里最好别见明火，心意到了就行。”助理在旁边打圆场。

于是刘也非常认真地吹灭了根本就没点燃的蜡烛。他很迷信地吹了九口气，取个“长长久久”的意思。

任豪又吻了刘也，顺便还尝到了他嘴角浓郁的奶香。奶油意犹未尽地融化，留下零星的酸甜。

新的戒指被套在了可爱的狐狸玩偶上，刘也把戒指戴在手上，然后把玩偶紧紧搂进怀里。他有轻微的恋味癖，从小狐狸的脸颊上闻道任豪身上的气味，让他有种难以言喻的满足。

刘也想，任豪应该是瞒着自己细心准备了很久，以至于连玩偶都染上了他的香水味。

“任豪。”刘也轻轻闭上眼睛叫道。

“我在。”

“不许离开我。”

任豪笑了，拉起刘也戴着戒指的手轻吻。

他说，我不会走，你也一样，要永远陪着我。

不知是谁打开了小礼花，晶莹的闪片落在他们的发梢和睫毛。突然亮起的灯光让刘也一时间无法适应，他依旧闭着眼睛，仰头，摆出接吻的姿态却不让唇瓣落下。他感受到任豪的呼吸，热热的，还带着一点点满足和雀跃。

在这一瞬间，刘也目不能视，却又看到了很多很多——他救下任豪的那条小巷，两人相拥而眠的无数个夜晚，南部有着清澈湖泊的老宅，彼此舔舐伤口的难捱时光，还有牵手走过无数次的洒满星光的江畔小路……

周围的喧嚣和欢笑都在此刻归零，只留下小狐狸玩偶夹在两人的胸膛之间渐渐染上人的体温。

相爱将满一年，幸运的是他们依旧会为偶然的对视而害羞，被某个单纯的动作挑逗，因眼神和笑容沦陷，心甘情愿被心跳和脸红出卖，想用深吻给爱人的每段尾音都染上自己的味道。

“小傻瓜，醒醒。”任豪亲亲刘也的额头，“看你都出神了。”

刘也睁开眼，跌进了任豪织就的温柔。

那是他的少年，他的爱人，他的匆匆岁月，他的整个凡间。

他终于，完完全全地拥有了。

“喜欢你。”

“更爱你。”

刘也牵住任豪的手，十指紧扣，又回以深吻。

看我倾尽所有 无悔屈服于心动  
谁能比你 无需反复咀嚼也知我爱意浓  
天意巧合重逢 怎敌念念不忘必有情衷  
爱与共 苦乐同

END.


End file.
